Pesona Aster Padang Pasir
by Hanashimi Hani
Summary: "Kata siapa desamu tidak memiliki keindahan, desamu memiliki satu bunga,yang harumnya sampai tercium ke Konoha.bahkan harumnya itu membuat satu pemuda Konoha tergila-gila. Meski hidup di padang pasir yang tandus dan gersang,tapi pesonanya tidak pernah pudar, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu dia mampu hidup dengan baik,dia juga menjadi bunga yang tubuh kuat ditengah tandusnya tanah"


Diclaimer

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning

.

OOC/Canon/Romance/Flufy/Typos

.

Aku persembahkan khusus untuk Shikatema Lover, yeah keprok-keprokl. Semoga ceritaku ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Kritik dan Saran akan saya terima, namun jika ingin mengkritik,pergunakanlah bahasa yang sopan, supaya tidak membuat tali silaturahmi kita terputus. Yang puasa, tetap semangat yah.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

RnR Please

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, awan tak terlihat memayungi langit, hanya sebuah hamparan padang biru lah yang tersaji di langit Konoha. Ini hari yang bagus untuk anak-anak bermain sesuka hati. namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda yang selalu menganggap misi adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Pemuda itu bernama Nara Shikamaru, yang memiliki julukan pemuda nanas, karena rambutnya mirip dengan mahkota nanas yang selalu menghadap ke langit. Bagi pemuda ini, hari ini adalah hari yang paling sangat tidak disukainya. Pasalnya hari ini awan tak nampak di langit, tak ada sesuatu yang selalu ia pandang. Sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan pagi ini dirumah yang pasti untuk tidur. Itulah tabiat buruk yang susah dihilangkan sampai sekarang.

Namun takdir tak dapat ditolak, ia disuruh Ibunya untuk memberi makan serta minum kawanan rusa di hutan Konoha serta mengawasi jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Inilah takdir dari klan Nara. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling terhubung dengan kawanan rusa, sejak dulu klan Nara telah diperintahkan untuk menjaga kawanan rusa, selain karena kawanan rusa lebih akrab dengan klan Nara. Klan Nara juga mampu mengontrol tindakan rusa.

Ini kali pertama Shikamaru mendapat tugas seperti ini, karena dulu ia selalu disibukkan dengan misi dari Hokage. Serta harus mati-matian melindungi kehidupan dunia yang akan dihancurkan oleh Uchiha Madara, lalu Madara akan membentuk dunia yang baru dalam lingkupan _Tsukuyomi_ miliknya.

Perang melawan Madara mengakibatkan banyak jatuhnya korban jiwa. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Ayah Shikamaru, Ayah Ino, serta sahabatnya sendiri Hyuuga Neji. Shikamaru sangat terpukul mendengar kabar duka itu. Neji yang selalu ia anggap lawan terhebat, telah berpulang pada usia muda. Paman Inoichi yang selalu ia anggap orang terhebat juga meninggal. Ayah yang selalu menjadi panutan serta guru spiritual yang selalu mengingatkannya tatkala melakukan kesalahan juga meninggal saat menyampaikan strategi didetik-detik terakhir. Mereka meninggal dalam keadaan mulia, bahkan saat menjelang kematian mereka tetap tersenyum, dan mempercayakan semuanya pada para shinobi.

Kini perang yang menjadi momok menakutkan sudah berakhir. Madara sudah mati berserta juubinya. Pahlawan-pahlawan baru banyak bermunculkan, Termasuk Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang dulu menjadi penghianat Konoha. Tirai kebenaran yang selama ini terkubur dan tertutupi bertahun-tahun, sudah tersibak seutuhnya. Temasuk di dalamnya tentang kebenaran Itachi yang sebenarnya adalah pahlawan sesungguhnya Konoha.

Perang memang menyisakan duka yang mendalam bagi semua orang. Termasuk Ibu Shikamaru yang sampai sekarang masih berduka kehilangan suami yang dicintainya. Sampai sekarang Ibunya masih menata sebagian hati yang hilang, mencoba untuk bersikap tabah dan menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang cintainya memang telah tiada.

Sampai sekarang Shikamaru binggung, bagaimana cara agar Sang Ibu tidak larut dalam kesedihan. Ternyata dibalik kerasnya Ibu Shikamaru terdapat sisi kerapuhan serta kelembutan, itu baru Shikamaru sadari baru-baru ini. ia menjadi merasa bersalah sudah memberi tahu kabar duka ini pada Ibunya.

"Sai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di hutan ini sendirian."

Shikamaru yang baru sampai hutan, kaget, melihat Sai sedang duduk bersender dibatang pohon dengan baju yang kumal dipenuhi noda tanah.

Sai pun merasakan kekagetan yang Shikamaru rasakan tatkala melihat kedatangan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Sai bertanya.

"Ini memang wilayah klanku, dari dulu kami diperintah untuk menjaga rusa-rusa yang ada dihutan ini. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini sampai bajumu kumal seperti itu? Apa baru saja terjadi pertarungan?"

Sai pun menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru "Tidak, kalau pun ada pertarungan aku sudah membawa semua peralatan ninjaku. Aku disini hanya untuk beristirahat"

Shikamaru pun menilisik Sai, rupanya Sai memang tidak membawa peralatan ninja. Pakaiannya pun berupa kaos hitam biasa berleher panjang yang menutupi bagian perut, bukan pakaian yang biasa Sai pakai saat misi. Shikamaru juga melihat puluhan tangkai bunga dikantong Sai, itu yang membuat Shikamaru merasa heran.

"Lalu apa maksud bunga yang ada kantong itu." Tunjuk Shikamaru.

Sai pun menoleh ke kantong bunga yang ia simpaikan. "Ah maksudmu ini, aku baru saja mencari dan memetik bunga-bunga cantik disekitar hutan."

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli dirumah Ino saja. Itu lebih mudah daripada harus bersusah payah mencari di hutan."

"Untuk seseorang yang special harus lah di beri dengan sesuatu yang special pula. Sebuah pengorbanan adalah bukti kesungguhan seseorang. Itu menurut buku yang aku baca."

Shikamaru sedikit tertohok dengan kata puitis Sai. Ia tak mengira orang polos sepeti Sai bisa bicara seperti itu. rupanya semua itu dari dari buku bacaan, tak heran Sai bicara sepuitis itu.

"Kau memang orang yang rajin membaca buku, Sai" Ungkap Shikamaru dalam hati dengan mimic muka tersenyum yang sedikit kaku dan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu acara santaimu, semoga misimu sukses, Sai. Aku pergi." Pamit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun kembali melanjutkan perjalananya masuk ke bagian dalam hutan, mencari sekumpulan rusa, lalu memberinya makanan dan minum serta mengawasinya. Terkadang Shikamaru heran, kenapa harus memberi makan dan minum rusa, padahal dihutan sudah tersedia banyak makanan berupa rerumputan hijau, bahkan air pun sudah tersedia. Bukankah dihutan konoha terdapat air terjun yang dulu menjadi tempat pelatihan Naruto bersama Yamato dan Kakashi.

Bicara soal 'orang spesial' Shikamaru jadi terpikirkan. Siapakah orang special dihatinya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir seperti ini. karena dulu yang ia pikiran adalah bagaimana membuat strategi yang bisa mengalahkan musuh.

Emm Shikamaru terlihat masih berpikir, siapakah seseorang itu. Bicara tentang hutan yang sedang ia jelajahi, Shikamaru jadi teringat pertarungan dengan salah satu pengawal Orochimaru bernama Tayuya. Tapi bukan Tayuya yang Shikamaru pikirkan, melainkan seseorang yang menyelamatkannya ketika nyawanya terdesak.

Emm kalau Shikamaru ingat lagi. Shikamaru jadi ingin tersenyum, dewi penyelamatnya itu sangat cantik terutama ketika tersenyum, lebih terlihat menawan. Siapakah 'dewi penyelamatnya' itu ? ternyata seorang gadis Suna bernama Temari. Emm apakah ini tanda, bahwa Temari adalah orang yang spesial.

Di saat itu, Shikamaru baru pertama kali melihat wajah bersahabat Temari. Padahal awal bertemu Temari sangat sombong dan keras kepala,egois segala macam keburukan mungkin ada pada dirinya. Tapi melihat wajah bersahabat serta sebuah senyum yang terukir di bibirnya, membuat penilaian Shikamaru berubah. Ia amat tertegun melihat senyum itu. Emm entah kenapa Shikamaru jadi merindukan senyum itu lagi.

"Hei kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia. Fokus Shikamaru fokus" Lirih Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali memfokuskan pikirannya dengan memejamkan mata. Lalu yang muncul tetap wajah manis Temari. Dengan tidak sadar Shikamaru pun tersenyum.

Shikamaru juga tidak sadar, bahwa dihadapannya sedang ada seseorang berambut blonde sedang menatapnya heran, karena yang dilakukan Shikamaru terus tersenyum, padahal tidak ada siapapun disini.

Orang berambut blonde yang diketahui bernama Naruto, mencoba memanggil Shikamaru beberapa kali sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Shikamaru. Namun hasilnya nihil, Shikamaru tetap pada posisinya.

Rupanya panggilan Naruto itu seolah panggilan Temari ditelinganya.

"Otak Shikamaru mungkin sedang tidak beres, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Kapten Yamato dan Guru Kakashi pasti sudah menungguku. Emm tapi mungkin guru Kakashi belum datang, guru Kakashi kan rajanya telat"

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri dengan mata masih terpejam serta bibir masih tersenyum. Karena ada keperlukan penting menyangkut kehidupannya di masa depan, dan kesempatan itu tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Kepergian Naruto tergantikan oleh kawanan rusa yang datang menghampiri Shikamaru. Kemudian rusa itu pun minum air di ember yang telah disediakan Shikamaru. Ember itu lebih dari 5, Shikamaru membawanya dengan jurus _Kagemane. _Bagaimana cara membawa, gunakan imajinasi kalian_. _Cara itu dinilailebih efeketif dari pada harus bulak-balik menjinjing, menguras tenaga saja.

Kemudian ada satu rusa betina yang menghampiri Shikamaru. Rusa itu lalu menatap wajah Shikamaru, setelah itu bermanja ria dengan mengeluskan kepalanya di pinggang Shikamaru. Ternyata cara itu belum efektif juga untuk membangun Shikamaru. Sang rusa pun lalu menatap tangan Shikamaru yang bebas, setelah itu Grappp Sang rusa mengigit tangan Shikamaru.

"Awww" Rintih Shikamaru

Akhirnya Shikamaru pun sadar dan kembali ke dunia yang harusnya. Shikamaru masih belum menyadari bahwa sekumpulan rusa itu sudah ada disekelilingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan wanita itu, merepotkan" lirih Shikamaru.

Kemudian rusa itu kembali bermanja ria layaknya kucing. Rusa betina itu amat menyukai Shikamaru, mungkin karena Shikamaru membawa kantong makanan.

Shikamaru merasa tergelitik mendapat perlakukan seperti itu, dan saat itu pun ia sadar bahwa disekelilingnya sudah ada kawan rusa yang menunggu sesuatu dari Shikamaru. Rusa betina yang tadi bermanja ria itu Shikamaru elus kepalanya.

"Kalian rupanya. Nih aku bawa pil makanan untuk kalian"

Lalu Shikamaru merogoh isi kantongnya. Kedua tangannya kini dipenuhi pil makanan rusa. pil makanan itu berbentuk seperti kapsul, pil itu berupa rerumputan berkhasiat serta rempah-rempah berkhasiat berupa kunyit, lengkuas dll, yang ditumbuk halus lalu dipadatkan. Pil itu sebagai suplemen untuk mejaga daya tahan tubuh rusa.

"Hei jangan terburu-buru seperti itu kawan."

Rupanya kawanan rusa sangat terobsesi sekali dengan pil makanan yang dibawa Shikamaru, buktinya dalam hitungan detik kedua tangannya sudah tidak lagi menampan pil makanan karena sudah diserbu. karena tidak memungkinkan memberi makan rusa satu per satu, akhirnya Shikamaru menerbar semua pil yang ada dikantongnya. Pekerjaannya pun beres, tinggal mengawasi saja. Sungguh ini pekerjaan itu sangat mudah, sambil bersantai di batang pohon juga bisa.

Saat sedang bersantai disebuah batang pohon besar dengan kedua tangan bertumpu dikepala. Shikamaru mendengar suara semak bergoyang dan ranting terinjak. Setelah diamati, muncullah sosok Naruto dengan sebuket bunga yang begitu banyak dikedua lengan. Shikamaru heran, kenapa hari ini teman-temannya bersikap tidak biasa, mereka jadi seorang yang penyuka bunga.

"Hei Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru.

Naruto pun menoleh.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"Sadar.?" Shikamaru terlihat bingung.

"Ya, tadi salah satu bunshiku melihatmu sedang melamun, dan kau terlihat seperti orang gila karena senyam-senyum sendiri."

Yang dapat dilakukan Shikamaru hanya menggarukan kepala,karena merasa heran 'apa benar tadi ia seperti orang gila yang senyam-senyum sendiri' Shikamaru tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah benarkah, aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan tadi. Lalu, untuk apa kau membawa bunga begitu banyak?"

"Untuk dirangkai menjadi bentuk yang cantik. Sudah yah Shikamaru, kapten Yamato dan Guru Kakashi sudah menungguku di air terjun. Aku pergi"

Setelah itu keberadaan Naruto pun hilang, sebelum pergi Naruto sempat memberi tahu Shikamaru bahwa akan ada Festifal bunga terbesar di dunia, semua Shinobi yang ikut berperang wajib menghadirinya.

Bicara tentang festifal bunga, Shikamaru jadi berpikir apakah ini alasan teman-temannya bersikap aneh. Mungkin hanya Sasuke saja yang bersikap normal. Buktinya Sasuke tidak terlihat sibuk seperti Sai dan Naruto.

Lalu Shikamaru kembali mendengar suara ranting terinjak di balik semak-semak yang ada di sampingnya. Karena penasaran Shikamaru pun menghampiri semak-semak tersebut lalu menyibak apa yang ada dibaliknya. Kemudian Shikamaru kaget, karena dibalik semak tersebut ada sosok dingin yang ia sangat tidak sukai sejak di akademi. Sosok itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru karena ia terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Sasuke." Itulah namanya "Apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke nampak terpengadah, mungkin kaget karena Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menyuarakan suara.

"Barusan aku bertemu Sai, katanya dihutan terdapat banyak bunga."

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau juga sedang mencari " lirih Shikamaru dalam hati dengan begitu harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya Shikamaru sudah beranggapan bahwa hanya Sasuke saja yang sikap normal-normal saja.

"Hai Sasuke, Hai Shikamaru. Tumben kalian berdua'an."

Suara seseorang mengagetkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru, membuat mereka bersamaan mengalihkan padangan ke arah sumber suara. Setelah jelas sosoknya, ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto. Bukankah tadi Shikamaru bertemu dengan Naruto, sepertinya yang tadi itu bunshin Naruto juga. Dan Naruto yang ini juga membawa setumpuk tangkai bunga seperti tadi, Shikamaru jadi benar-benar heran apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dengan bunga sebanyak itu.

Sosok Naruto yang ini pun langsung pergi menyusul sosok bunshin yang tadi sudah menuju tempat Yamato dan Kakashi.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Naruto yang lain kembali muncul dengan setumpuk bunga ditangan. Tak lupa menyuarakan kalimat yang sama dengan kalimat Naruto sebelumnya.

Ia juga langsung mengelos seperti Naruto sebelumnya.

Keadaan itu terus berulang persis dengan yang sebelumnya, Naruto yang lain terus bermunculan dalam jangka waktu 10 detik sambil menyuarakan hal yang sama. Mungkin ada sekitar puluhan Naruto yang lewat sambil membawa setumpuk bunga hingga menggunung ditangan.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke merasa kaget darimana Naruto mendapat bunga sebegitu banyaknya, dan untuk di apakan bunga sebanyak itu. serta mereka berdua merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang terus berulang dan mengatakan "Hai Sasuke, Hai Shikamaru. Tumben kalian berdua'an" sudah puluhan kali Naruto mengatakan itu, Naruto seolah sedang mencela serta mempermainkan. Shikamaru dan Sasuke jadi merasa kesel, gedek dan ingin menghajarnya.

Bahkan mereka sudah berencana jika Naruto lain akan muncul lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya mereka akan menghajar Naruto.

"Hai Sasuke, Hai Shikamaru. Tum..."

Buukkk Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersama-sama menghajar Naruto sebelum akan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Swingg seketika Naruto terbang dan akhirnya Gubrakk, terjatuh mencium tanah. Tapi kenapa asap tidak keluar dan Naruto tidak menghilang juga.

"ini bukan bunshin" ungkap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto" Shikamaru segera menghampiri Naruto lalu membantunya duduk.

"Kenapa kalian ini, padahal aku hanya ingin menyapa" Ucap Naruto dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung karena dipukul oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kami sudah mendengar itu puluhan kali." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Naruto kau dapat bunga sebanyak ini dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" Telisik Naruto dengan mata yang mengawasi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto dengan sedikit tertekuk.

"Aneh saja, tak biasanya kau bertanya. Apa kau berencana menembak Sakura.? Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi, Sakura harus mendapatkan laki-laki yang baik bukan orang yang baru tobat sepertimu."

"Berisik sekali kau. Tanpa bantuanmu aku akan menemukannya sendiri."

"Hah Ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka, Sasuke" lirih Shikamaru dalam hati dengan mimik wajah tak dapat tergambarkan.

"Hei jangan pergi kau, Teme. Sini kalau kau berani, ayo bertarung denganku."

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang melihat Rival abadi yang tiada henti berselisih. Padahal di medan perang mereka sangat kompak sekali, mereka sama-sama bersatu mengalahkan Juubi dan Madara. Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka jadi tidak kompak seperti ini. Mungkin bukan disebut rival abadi jika mereka tiada berselisih. Aneh memang.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Lagi pula kau juga belum tau pasti apa tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya. Mungkin saja untuk wanita lain atau juga untuk keluarganya yang sudah meninggal."

"Tapi Shikamaru,aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja"

"Kau ini, jahat sekali pada sahabatmu itu. sahabat itu harus saling pengertian. bukannya bagus kalau Sasuke sudah mulai ada ketertariakan pada seorang gadis. Sasuke itu memegang peranan penting demi kelangsungan hidup klannya. "

"Tapi gadis itu tidak boleh Sakura. Kasihan kalau Sakura harus melahirkan banyak anak demi membangkitkan Klan Uchiha."

"Kalau Sakura tidak boleh dimiliki Sasuke, berarti Sakura harus jadi milikmu, apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Ee tidak juga." Naruto sedikit menggaruk pelipis kanan dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Kalau Sakura tidak jadi denganmu dan tidak jadi milik Sasuke. Lalu milik siapa?."

"Emmm pokoknya selain Sasuke."

"Hmm Kau sungguh egois dan jahat Naruto. lalu apa maksud bunga-bunga yang begitu banyak itu? apa kau berencana melamar seseorang.?"

"Ah kau memang pintar Shikamaru. Aku berencana akan melamar Hinata"

Seketika Shikamaru tertohok, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ditangkap oleh kedua telinganya. Melamar, sungguh cepat sekali Naruto bertindak sejauh ini. benar-benar sebuah keajaiban yang tak dipercaya. Cepat sekali Naruto berubah pikiran, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun dia mendambakan Sakura jadi miliknya. Tapi baguslah, penantian Hinata yang bertahun-tuhun lamanya sejak masih anak-anak berujung sudah. Bahkan ia sudah berkorban banyak demi Naruto. berarti tinggal 3 jejaka lagi yang akan menyusul, Sasuke-Sai- dan Shikamaru.

"Apakah aku tidak salah mendengar, kau akan melamar Hinata. Serius Naruto? Atau kau memang sedang dalam keadaan sakit." Shikamaru bertanya dengan begitu antusias

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru yang seolah tidak percaya. Naruto dengan sikap menyakinkan menjawabnya mantap, seolah tak ada ganjalan sedikitpun. Ia juga terus menggagukkan kepala untuk menyakinkan Shikamaru.

"Aku berencana melamar Hinata saat festifal bunga. Tadi aku bertemu Sai, katanya dia juga berencana melamar seseorang , tapi aku tidak tau siapa gadis itu."

"Sai juga!" Shikamaru benar-benar kaget, pantas Sai bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Terus ada juga hawar-hawar, kalau Shino, Choiji dan juga Kiba akan melamar seseorang. Tapi aku juga belum tau jelas, apakah kabar itu benar?"

"Mereka juga. Bahkan Choiji juga sudah merencanakan hal itu"

Shikamaru jadi merasa dirinya bocah diantara teman-teman yang lain. Ia tidak mengira teman-temannya sudah merencanakan kehidupan mendatang. Sementara dirinya hanya diam, dan hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya tidur nyeyak dan mencari tempat yang banyak awan untuk dipandang.

"Oh yah Shikamaru, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Temari juga sebentar lagi akan menikah."

Deg. Seolah ada petir menyambar dengan tiba-tiba ketubuhnya. Shikamaru menjadi kaku., persendiannya menjadi sulit digerakan, mulutnya menjadi terkatup rapat, matanya menjadi terbelalak tidak wajar. jantungnya malah memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kabar ini seolah membuatnya mati rasa. Bahkan Shikamaru masih bingung, kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. kenapa rasanya dada ini sakit mendengar kabar itu, sebenarnya ada keterkaitan apa Shikamaru dengan Temari. Shikamaru merasa ada sebagian hatinya yang hilang, apa itu? dia belum menyadarinya.

Banyak kenangan yang sulit dilupakan Shikamaru. Bahkan boleh dikatakan ia lebih dekat dengan Temari dibanding dengan teman-teman konoichinya di desa. Kenangan saat menjadi rekan panitia di ujuan Chunin, kenangan saat menjadi pengawal ketika Temari datang sebagai utusan Suna, atau pun sebaliknya kenangan saat ditemani Temari saat Shikamaru menjadi utusan desa konoha ke desanya. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama disela-sela tugas. Misi membuat mereka lebih dekat dan akrab, terutama saat menjadi utusan ataupun panita. Waktu bersama menjadi banyak untuk mereka.

"Temari juga." Bisik Shikamaru dalam hati dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shikamaru.?" Naruto melihat keanehan pada diri Shikamaru yang terus diam, dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda pergerakan.

"Apa kau tidak berbohong,Naruto" ucap Shikamaru yang membuat kaget Naruto, karena tiba-tiba sadar dari keterdiamannya.

"Kemarin Gaara datang ke Konoha untuk menjemput Matsuri yang sedang belajar Jutsu medis dari Sakura sekaligus membicarakan tentang persiapan festifal bunga dengan Hokage. Lalu dia juga memberitahuakan bahwa kakak perempuannya sebentar lagi akan menikah. O, yah Shikamaru apa menurutmu sikap Gaara menjemput Matsuri tidak berlebihan, dia kan seorang Kazekage. Sepertinya ada hubungan khusus pada mereka. Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu Shikamaru? "

Namun Naruto tidak mendengar ada reaksi khusus dari Shikamaru. Yang terlihat malah mimik muka menyedihkan dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru nampak tidak bersemangat mendengar kabar bahwa Temari akan menikah. Naruto melihat itu sebagai tanda bahwa Shikamaru memiliki perasaan khusus pada Temari.

"Kau tidak boleh berdiam diri seperti ini Shikamaru. Sebelum janur kuning melengkung kau masih bisa memperjuangkannya. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan bukan berdiam diri menunggu takdir menghampiri. Takdir itu masih bisa diusahakan. Apa kau paham, Shikamaru"

Naruto langsung menekuk kepala Shikamaru dengan sebelah tangan yang merangkul bahu Shikamaru untuk memberinya semangat. Mimik muka Shikamaru pun sudah berubah karena mendapat energi spiritual dari Naruto.

"Orang awam sepertimu memang tau apa itu cinta. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau permainan" Shikamaru sedikit bercanda dengan Naruto. Lalu Shikamaru pun menekuk kepala Naruto dengan rangkulannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Kau meremehkanku yah."

"Haha rupanya kau sudah mulai dewasa. Baguslah, kau jadi tidak gampang dibodohi orang. Karena bodoh adalah tempatnya untuk dipermainkan." Shikamaru melepas rangkulannya.

"Enak sekali kau bicara seperti itu." Naruto menekukan wajahnya.

Sesungguhnya dalam hati Shikamaru, ia sangat senang memiliki teman seperti Naruto dan yang lain. Walau Naruto terlihat bodoh tapi ia adalah pahlawan sesungguhnya didunia ini, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Madara. Yang paling membuat Shikamaru berkesan pada Naruto adalah semangat patang menyerah dalam mencapai sebuah impian, ia mampu membalikan pemikiran seseorang yang semula tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin di tangannya.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku harus berterimakasih padamu, Naruto. kau sudah memberiku energy yang lebih dari cukup" Ungkap Shikamaru namun hanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto yang tingkahnya konyol.

Melihat Shikamaru yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Naruto ketakutan. Pasalnya Shikamaru tidak pernah bersikap seperti, membuat Naruto curiga saja.

"Kau membuatku takut, Shikamaru" Naruto sedikit merenggangkan jarak dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu Naruto. sebenarnya orang sepertimulah yang aku suka."

Mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru. Naruto memperlebar jarak sambil menampilkan mimik muka yang ketakutan ketika melihat wajah bersahabat dari Shikamaru.

"Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Kau kenapa Naruto, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan bunga ini."

Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak memegang bunga yang tadi dipetiknya dipadang bunga yang ada dibagian terdalam hutan. Segera Naruto berjalan dengan langkah kecil menghampiri Shikamaru sambil matanya awas menatap Shikamaru. Setelah mengambil ditangan Shikamaru, Naruto langsung lari terbirit-birit seperti baru melihat hantu saja.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto memberi pesan bahwa festifal bunga akan diadakan 2 hari lagi di tempat bekas pertempuran perang dunia ke4 shinobi. Ia juga memberi tau bahwa festifal bunga itu akan dihadiri banyak shinobi terutama 5 desa bersangkutan yang ikut andil dalam perang melawan Madara. Semua Shinobi yang selamat dalam pertempuran wajib hadir, boleh membawa pasangan atau orang lain. Karena festifal bunga itu boleh didatangi siapa saja.

Naruto juga memberitahukan bahwa festifal bunga, diadakan untuk mengenang jasa para shinobi yang gugur dimedan perang serta sebagai ungkapan kebahagian bahwa perang yang menakutkan itu sudah berakhir. Dalam festifal bunga itu juga para Shinobi wajib mengenakan pakaian tradisional berupa kimono, dalam festifal juga akan ada parade bunga dari beberapa desa, desa konoha juga ikut dalam parade tersebut.

Kalau semua Shinobi 5 desa besar wajib hadir. Berarti semua shinobi desa suna yang selamat akan datang, termasuk Temari. Ini kesempatan bagus Shikamaru untuk menanyakan kebenarannya pada orangnya langsung. Serta ingin memastikan sesuatu.

###

Matahari sudah pada posisi puncaknya, panasnya begitu terik menyengat epidermis kulit. Membuat kandungan air dalam tubuh menurun. Begitu pun dengan Shikamaru yang dari pagi tadi menjadi pengawas para rusa, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya mengawasi, karena yang dilakukan Shikamari bersantai dan tiduran di batang pohon.

Siang itu pun, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah untuk melepas dahaga serta melanjutkan acara santainya. Sebenarnya dari tadi Shikamaru sulit untuk memejamkan mata karena yang ada dipikiran Shikamaru cuma Temari seorang, bayangan tentang Temari yang memakai baju pengantin bersama laki-laki lain membuatnya sulit terpejam. Bayangan itu terlalu mengerikan bagi Shikamaru. Bahkan ia sampai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa benar dia menyukai Temari, tapi apa yang disukainya dari wanita itu.

Orang yang dijuluki raja merepotkan ini, benar-benar dibuat kerepotan hanya karena memikirkan seorang gadis.

Semoga saja jika sudah dirumah, pikiran Shikamaru bisa tenang dan berhenti memikirkan Temari, itu yang direncakan Shikamaru.

Sampai dirumah. Seperti biasa Shikamaru selalu mengucapkan "_Tandaima_" sambil mengeser pintu kayu. namun tidak terdengar suara "_Okaeri_" yang selalu Shikamaru dengar setelahnya. Kemana Ibu yang selalu ada dirumah untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Shikamaru. Tidak biasanya rumah dalam keadaan kosong, bahkan seekor kucing yang selalu mencuri makanan di dapurnya tidak terdengar mengeong. Rumah benar-benar sepi tatkala Ayah telah tiada. Biasanya di siang seperti ini ayah dan ibu selalu berbincang di pekarangan belakang rumah sambil minum teh dan menikmati gemerincik air serta mengamati rusa-rusa yang selalu mampir dipekarangannya.

"Tidak biasanya Ibu tidak ada dirumah?"

Shikamaru lalu menyeret kembali pintu geser itu hingga rapat.

Shikamaru memandang sekitar, nampak suasana di rumah masih terlihat berkabung sejak pulang dari perang 1 tahun lalu. Semua ruangan masih beraksen hitam, seperti kursi, gorden dll. Ibu masih sulit untuk melupakan ayah, nampak dari beberapa foto ayah masih terpajang di ruang tengah, dan foto paling besar ditempatkan paling tinggi diantara foto-foto yang kecil dengan dikalungi berbagai macam bunga seperti bunga Lily Putih yang menggabarkan Cinta yang dalam namun diliputi duka, lalu bunga Carnation (pink) yang artinya "aku tidak akan melupakanmu", lalu bunga Arbutus yang mengungkapkan bahwa "kamulah yang kucinta"., kemudian bunga Cedar yang artinya aku hidup untukmu dan hanya memikirkanmu, lalu yang terakhir adalah bunga Anemone sebuah bunga yang memiliki banyak arti seperti cinta yang tidak luntur, kebenaran, ketulusan, antisipasi, menyerah, harapan yang pudar.

Seperti itulah perasaan ibu Shikamaru. Tiap hari ketika akan melakukan aktifitas, Ibunya selalu memandang foto Sang suami, mengirimkan do'a kepadanya, serta mengawasi Jika terdapat bunga yang sudah layu, maka Sang ibu akan mengganti dengan bunga yang segar. Melihat itu Shikamaru jadi ingin menangis, ibunya begitu rapuh dan begitu mencintai ayah. Itulah salah satu contoh gambaran cinta yang sejati

"Ayah kau beruntung mendapatkan wanita seperti Ibu, kau tau? dia selalu memandangmu setiap hari seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Dia juga selalu menggantikan bunga yang layu dengan yang segar, hanya untukmu. Demi cintanya dia rela melakukan ini semua"

Shikamaru memandang lekat foto ayahnya yang tertempel di dinding. Terkadang jika Shikamaru harus mengingat kenangan bersama ayahnya, yang Shikamaru paling ingat dan tidak di lupakan adalah saat sang ayah mengatakan bahwa shikamaru seorang pengecut, hanya karena kalah beragumen dengan seorang wanita dia langsung pergi.

Dan masih banyak hal yang Shikamaru ingat, salah satunya perkataan ayahnya " Jika kau benar-benar mau melindungi temanmu. Kau harus lebih kuat dan tak melarikan diri, itu baru namanya persahabatan"

Srettt, terdengar suara pintu digeser. Lalu munculah sosok Ibu yang dinantikannya sambil membawa keranjang makanan yang berisikan daging dan sayuran. Sang Ibu yang melihat Shikamaru sudah berdiri merasa kaget ternyata anaknya sudah pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Ibu, kau habis darimana? Tidak biasanya keluar rumah begitu lama."

"Kau merindukan ibu yah. Ibu tadi ke pasar dan kebetulan bertemu ibunya Ino, lalu Ibu diajak ke rumahnya untuk minum teh. Dan disana ibu bertemu seorang pemuda pucat yang tampan."

"Pemuda pucat,? maksud Ibu, Sai. Untuk apa dia disana?"

"Oh jadi pemuda itu bernama Sai. Beruntung sekali ibunya Ino, dia pasti sedang bahagia karena anaknya sebentar lagi akan dipersunting pemuda bernama Sai itu. Ino juga nampak senang dengan kehadiran Sai,tidak lagi berduka seperti dulu. sepertinya kediaman Inoichi sebentar lagi akan kedatangan warga baru. Tidak sepi lagi seperti dulu. Senang mendengarnya"

"Jadi gadis itu 'Ino' aku tidak menyangka Sai akan melakukan tindakan secepat ini bahkan sampai datang ke rumah Ino dan bertemu Ibunya langsung." Bisik Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Ibu senang mendengarnya. Andai itu Ibu, Ibu termasuk orang beruntung yang mendapatkan kado terindah. Ibu akan lebih senang lagi jika kau mau membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini. rasanya rumah ini akan ramai kembali."

Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Ibunya barusan. ucapan itu seolah memerintahkannya untuk cepat menikah dan membawa istrinya tinggal di rumah, mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

Shikamaru menatap wajah Ibunya, ada kebahagian terpancar disana, tak terlihat lagi duka yang biasa ibunya pampang. Senyumnya memancarkan radar positif yang membuatnya terlihat indah dipandang.

"Jika itu membuat Ibu senang, akan kucarikan menantu yang baik untukmu. Hanya butuh waktu, bisakah ibu sabar menunggu?"

Ibunya menatap punggung Shikamaru yang tegap dan kokoh. Shikamaru sudah berbalik badan menghadap ke anak tangga. Ia akan pergi ke atas untuk beristirahat.

Sebelum pergi, Ibunya sempat menyentuh pundak Shikamaru lalu menupuk punggungnya seraya tersenyum bangga, dan saat itu juga Ibunya menitipkan sebuah pesan, yang berbunyi.

"Satu-satunya yang harus dilakukan orang tua adalah mempercayai anaknya. Ibu percayakan semua ini padamu. Hidupmu adalah untuk kehidupan masa depan. Satu-satunya barang berharga yang Ibu miliki hanya dirimu, jadi tetaplah hidup untuk Ibu. Dan jadilah pemimpin yang baik, jangan melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut."

Itulah pesan dan nasehat indah yang pernah Shikamaru dengar dari ibunya. Membuatnya semakin semangat dalam menjalani kehidupan.

Dua hari lagi, festifal bunga terbesar di dunia akan diadakan. Dalam dua hari itu juga, Shikamaru diliputi rasa cemas dan bimbang, semoga pilihannya kali benar. Ia akan mengajak ibunya ke festifal itu, untuk menghilang rasa duka seraya ingin mengenalkan ibu pada seseorang, semoga apa yang ditakuti Shikamaru tidak terjadi. Ia tidak ingin membuat Ibunya kecewa.

#### Pesona Aster Padang Pasir ####

Hamparan luas tersaji di depan mata, semua warna bersatu padu dalam lingkupan ruang tak terbatas. Perbedaan genetic tidak menjadi penghalang dalam berkomunikasi, mereka saling berbincang, menanyakan satu sama lain tentang ini dan itu. Baju berkimono dalam segala usia banyak berkeliaran dimana-mana. Anak-anak berlarian sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa disetiap perayaan . banyak pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya. suara hiruk pikuk ini menjadi alunan melodi tak teratur. Itulah suasana yang tergambar ditempat bekas pertarungan ini.

Tempat yang dulu suram dan kelam, kini ramai dikunjungi. Keadaan tempat sudah berubah menjadi indah, rerumputan sudah mulai nampak. Pohon-pohon baru pun sudah mulai bermunculan dan beranak pinak ditempat bekas pertempuran yang tidak jauh dari tempat festifal.

Festifal ini diadakan di lapang yang luasnya berhektar-hektar. Tempat ini dijadikan kebun bunga terluas dengan macam jenis, demi untuk menyukseskan festifal.

Setiap bunga dibagi ruangan sesuai jenisnya. Jarak antar ruangan diberi sekat pemisah berupa tembok kayu serta diberi keterangan sesuai jenis bunga yang dijajakan.

Penataan ruangan membentuk formasi U, sehingga memungkinkan sebagian ruangan akan saling berhadapan. Formasi huruf U ini dinilai efektif karena tidak memakan tempat serta dinilai rapi, juga memungkinkan banyak sekali tempat kosong untuk pedagang dan pejalan kaki dibagian tengahnya.

Mereka pedagang serta pejalan kaki akan dipusatkan ditengah, Ide ini dicetuskan dari pihak perwakilan Konoha, Shikamaru. guna tidak menyulitkan serta membuang banyak waktu pengunjung.

Shikamaru beserta rombongan Konoha, termasuk didalamnya rombongan orangtua, rombongan ibu-ibu, sudah sampai ditempat festifal bersama. kecuali dengan rekan-rekan yang ikut dalam acara parade, mereka terlebih dulu sampai. Dalam rombongannya Shikamaru tidak melihat sosok Naruto, menurut Kakashi dan Yamato Naruto ikut dalam Parade, Naruto sengaja ikut dalam parade itu demi untuk membuat seseorang terkesan karenanya. dia telah menyiapkan rangkaian bunga yang dipola sedemikian rupa dengan bantuan Kakashi dan Yamato. Makanya hanya Yamato dan Kakashi saja yang tau, Yamato dan Kakashi juga menyuruh Shikamaru untuk tidak memboncorkan rahasia ini pada siapa pun, terutama Hinata.

Sampai disana, rombongan terpencar ketempat yang mereka diinginkan. Banyak dari mereka pergi dengan berpasangan, seperti Ino yang terlihat menggandeng Sai, Sakura yang terlihat mengandeng Sasuke, Hinata terlihat menggandeng Tenten, Kiba terlihat menggandeng Hanabi, Shino terlihat mengandeng seorang gadis tidak dikenal, bahkan sampai Chouji, Kakashi, Yamato dan Iruka mereka semua memiliki pasangannya masing-masing.

Ibunya juga terlihat pergi berpasangan, namun dengan ibunya Ino. Katanya beliau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman senasibnya.

Berarti hanya Shikamaru lah yang terlihat menyediri. Tadinya Shikamaru mengharapkan Chouji bisa menemaninya, tapi seorang gadis cukup cantik meminta Chouji untuk ditemani jalan-jalan, jangan salah Chouji sekarang kurusan, sepertinya gadis itu kekasih Choiji. Akhirnya Chouji dengan sangat menyesal meminta maaf kepada Shikamaru.

"Fiuhh Bahkan Choiji meninggalkan aku sendiri. Mereka sudah punya dunianya masing-masing" Keluh Shikamaru, disaat seperti ini ia berharap ada seseorang datang menemaninya.

Apakah wanita merepotkan itu akan datang.? dari tadi aku belum melihat batang hidungnya. Apakah dia memang tidak akan datang. ah kenapa aku jadi memikirkan wanita merepotkan itu. buang-buang waktu saja. Harusnya disini aku bersenang-senang, tapi apa yang harus kusenangi, disini tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Gumam Shikamaru

Saat sedang berkeluh kesah dengan dunianya, Shikamaru mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu Familiar, Shikamaru pun memasangkan telinga lebar-lebar untuk memastikan.

**Shikamaru Pov**

"Temari, apa kau suka dengan ini?"

Aku mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Temari. Tapi dimana. Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Seketika mataku berputar mencari sosoknya.

"Tidak. Tapi lihatlah, aku suka yang seperti itu."

Yah, itu aku menemukan dia. Rupanya dia sudah sampai ditempat ini.

Tanpa banyak kata aku segera menghampirinya yang sedang sendirian, namun tiba-tiba langkahku berhenti di lima langkah terakhir. Karena Aku melihat seorang pemuda menghampirinya, lalu tangan pemuda itu digenggam oleh Temari lalu diseret-seretnya. siapa dia? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab bahkan sampai bergantengan tangan. Menyebalkan rasanya melihat mereka seperti itu.

Aku putuskan untuk mengikuti langkah mereka, menjadi seorang penguntit demi menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang bersarang di hati.

Setiap langkah yang kujejaki, aku selalu mencari tempat yang pas untuk aku bersembunyi demi memuluskan penyamaran. Terkadang aku bersembunyi dengan memanfaatkan kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang terkadang juga memanfaatkan benda-benda yang tersedia bahkan sampai menyamar jadi orang lain. Sebenarnya aku benci melakukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan seperti ini, tapi demi rasa penasaran aku rela melakukan ini.

"Ini kan hanya sebuah kipas, dirumah sudah banyak."

"Tapi aku ingin kau membelinya. Motifnya baru pertama aku melihatnya. Sepertinya kerajinan ini berasal dari negri sebrang. Bisa kan kau membelinya.?"

"Hmm baiklah.."

Manja sekali perempuan itu. memangnya apa yang baru saja dia beli. Aku harus segera mencari tau. Aku pun langsung pergi ke tempat yang baru saja mereka datangi.

Ah ternyata hanya sebuah kipas, bukankah dia sudah punya yang besar, kenapa harus membeli yang kecil. Ah wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Kemana lagi mereka pergi. Aku tak boleh kehilangan jejak mereka, aku harus segera menyusul.

"Tuan, apa kau ingin membeli kipas."

Pedagang itu melihatku berdiri sambil mengamati barang dagangannya.

"Ah maaf. Aku hanya ingin melihat saja. Maaf aku harus pergi"

Aku pun segera melangkah pergi dari pedagang kipas, lalu kudengar dia menggeretu karena aku hanya membuang-buang waktu. Pedagang itu menggerutu seperti ini.

"Kalau tidak mau membeli, kenapa dari tadi terus mengamati daganganku lama, dasar rambut nanas. Membuang-buang waktu saja"

Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan pedagang itu, aku pura-pura saja tidak mendengar. Karena jika aku meladeninya, membuang banyak waktu saja, sehingga nanti aku tidak bisa mengejar langkah mereka yang semakin menjauh. Kurotasikan pandanganku untuk menemukannya.

"Maaf Temari, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, jam pasir yang baru saja kubeli masih ada disana. Kau tunggu disini."

Ah dimana mereka, ah itu dia. aku menemukannya. Tapi tunggu laki-laki itu seperti mau menghampiriku. Aku harus menemukan tempat persembunyian, tapi dimana. Ah sial orang –orang tidak ada yang berkerumun. Aduh dia semakin mendekat, aku harus pura-pura tidak pedagang boneka disampingku, lebih baik aku pura-pura saja jadi pembeli

"Maaf paman, ini berapa harganya." Ucapku untuk mengalihkan dan rencanaku berhasil gemilang, dia melewatiku tanpa berucap apapun dan tanpa berpandangan lama.

Fiuhh aku senang dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, sebenarnya dia mau pergi ke mana. Aku sempat bertatap muka dengannya, namun hanya sekilas, tak sampai 1 detik. Kulihat, Lelaki itu hampir mirip dengan Gaara, tapi rambutnya tidak merah melainkan hitam, dia juga tidak memiliki tato didahi kirinya, tapi lingkaran hitam itu mirip dengan Gaara. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa, apa benar dia calon yang dibicarakan itu.

"Harganya 500 ryo.. apa tuan ingin membelinya." Pedagang itu merespon pertanyaanku, namun aku tidak begitu memperhantiakan apa yang dia ucapkan. Karena aku lebih focus mengamati pria yang tadi bersama Temari.

Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup kulihat pria itu sudah kembali. Aku pun bersikap seolah tidak melihatnya. Lalu setelah dia menjauh aku kembali mengamati dia.

Aku harus cepat bertindak, sebelum pria itu menghilang dari pandangku. Aku putuskan untuk membututinya.

Setelah aku pergi dari tempat pedagang boneka itu, aku dapat menangkap kembali gerutuan dan umpatan seperti pedagang sebelumnya. seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya, aku lebih memilih acuh, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Kulihat pemuda itu sudah bersama Temari.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya." Temari bertanya pada pria itu.

Namun pria itu tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah terlihat memegang tangan Temari. Itu membuatku naik darah, siapa yang tidak marah, kalau wanita yang kusukai bermain fisik dengan pria lain.

Lalu kulihat lagi pemuda itu menarik lengan Temari, hingga tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tubuh pemuda tersebut. Posisi mereka pun terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan, membuat darahku naik seketika ke otak. Dari posisi itu, kuamati lagi pemuda itu sedang membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Temari.

Aku sangat penasaran,apa yang sedang mereka bisiki. Terutama saat aku melihat Temari tersenyum-senyum, membuatku semakin penasaran sekaligus membuatku panas hati. Dimataku mereka terlihat pasangan yang romantis, walau sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakui itu. tapi melihat mereka seperti, rasanya hatiku terbakar sampai kehitaman. Apa memang benar aku menyukai ah bukan melainkan mencintai dia. Ah rasanya perasaan ini membuatku kerepotan.

Kuamati lagi mereka, kulihat mereka sudah merenggangkan jarak. Itu membuatku sedikit bahagia. Karena penasaran, aku pun memendekkan jarakku dengan mereka beberapa langkah, untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Sayang, maaf aku harus pergi.?" Lalaki itu berseru.

Kudengar dia memanggil Temari sayang, namun aku belum mempercayainya. Lalu kupasang telingaku cermat-cermat untuk menyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Kenapa mesti terburu-buru, sayang. Tempat ini belum semua kita jelajahi"

"Ada keperluan sebentar, teman-temanku sudah menunggu disana. Kau tidak keberatan, sayang"

"Baiklah, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, kau kembalilah padaku. Janji?"

"Baiklah sayang, aku janji"

Sayang, apa aku tidak salah dengar. itu panggilan paling menjijikan yang pernah kudengar. Aku jadi menyesal telah mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan ada satu hal yang membuatku benar-benar sebal sampai ingin muntah pada mereka, setiap kali mengucapkan kata 'Sayang' mereka selalu meninggikan volumenya. Mereka seperti ingin membuat kupingku kepanasan. Jujur saja, itu memang benar, kupingku sedikit panas. Bahkan mungkin sampai mengeluarkan asap dikepalaku.

"Baik-baiklah selama aku pergi, sayang"

"Baiklah. Sayang. Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik"

Cup. Sebelum pergi pria itu mengecup dahi Temari begitu mesra. Aku benar-benar panas, ingin sekali menyobek mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu. lalu setelah itu, dia juga terlihat memeluk Temari sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya. ingin sekali menghentikan, tapi itu akan membuatku penyamaranku tebongkar. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengingit lengan bajuku hingga sobek untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku.

"Apa rencana kita berhasil, kita" Temari berbisik saat sedang berpelukan

"Sepertinya"

"Ah sayang , bukankah kau ada urusan."

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. " pria itu melepas pelukannya.

Cup, pria itu kembali mengecup Temari, kali ini di pipinya. Hatiku benar-benar terbakar bahkan mungkin sampai gosong dan menjadi abu. Kenapa harus 2 kali?! Padahal satu kali juga cukup. Menyebalkan,menyebalkan,menyebalkan! apa pria itu ingin membuatku menghajarnya. Mungkin mulai hari ini aku mengubahkan kalimat keseharianku dari merepotkan ke menyebalkan. Sebal, sebal, sebal !

Pria itu pun sudah menghilang dari pandangan Temari.

Ini kesempatan untukku. Tanpa banyak kata aku sudah berada dibelakang Temari dalam hitungan detik saat pria itu sudah menghilang, dengan mata menyeringai dan kedua tangan bersidekap. Saat berbalik, ia akan menemukanku sedang mengawasinya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah menghilang, baiklah aku akan bersenang-senang?" Ucap Temari dengan gembira.

Saat ia berbalik, ia langsung berteriak karena kanget aku sudah berada didekatnya beberapa senti dengan mata mengawasi dan tangan bersidekap, seperti seorang Polisi yang menemukan penjahat.

Sebelum keadaan menjadi buruk, aku segera menutup mulut rewelnya dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu aku memberi senyum pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil menatap kami penuh penasaran. Sambil tersenyum, aku mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa "Ini hanya permasalah kecil antara suami dan istri. Maaf istriku memang sedikit rewel."

Mendengar ucapku, Temari menjadi kesal.

"Suami-Istri. Aku Istri yang rewel. Apa-apa'an ini, aku tidak terima" Gumam Temari dalam hati sambil menatapku kesal. Lalu ia segera menggigit tanganku hingga memerah, membuatku terpaksa melepas tangan dari mulutnya.

"Aww" Rintihku.

"Kau !" Gertak Temari sambil menunjukku. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa yang menguntiti Gaara adalah Shikamaru. Temari kira pria jahat. Pantas Gaara bersikap aneh bahkan sampai membuat kesepakatan untuk Temari tidak ikut pergi bersama Gaara. Sejujurnya Temari sangat heran dengan tingkah Gaara ini.

Sebelumnya, Gaara memang sedang menyamar jadi orang lain, guna untuk memproteksi kakaknya dari gangguan pria nakal. Sebagai seorang adik yang sangat memperhatikan kakaknya, Gaara berkewajiban melindungi dan mengawasi keselamatan kakaknya. rambutnya menjadi hitam bukan sengaja untuk menutupi penyamaran, melainkan karena kesalahan seseorang.

Pada saat itu Gaara ingin membersihkan rambutnya dengan Shampoo, namun karena kesalahan Kankuro yang menukar tempat shampoo dengan perwarna rambut. Akhirnya jadilah rambut Gaara berubah, dan kini Kankuro sedang dihukum untuk tidak ikut ke acara festifal. Bukan hanya itu kesalahan Kankuro, Kankuro juga salah meletakan antara sabun pembersih wajah dengan sabun pembersih tato.

Saat Temari ingin melepas kekesalannya, ia segera menyadari bahwa orang-orang disekelilingya sedang menatap dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, ada yang bingung, ada yang penasaran, ada yang tersenyum karena menganggap kami pasangan muda yang masih hangat-hangat membina rumah tangga. Temari jadi merasa malu sendiri.

Akhirnya Temari pun terpaksa meminta maaf, ia beberapa kali menunduk sambil mengatakan "Maaf saya telah menganggu perjalanan Anda."

Beberapa detik aku masih bisa menghirup udara bebas, sampai dia menyeretku ke suatu tempat yang tidak ada seorang pun didalamnya, membuatku sedikit kesulitan bernafas, karena lubang hidungku ditutup olehnya. Dia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak tau apa namanya, karena kami tidak memperhatikan papan nama ruangan itu.

Temari sengaja memilih ruangan yang tidak ada seorangpun didalamnya, karena ditempat itu ia bebas untuk menggertak, memarahi, bahkan sampai melakukan kekerasan fisik sekali pun.

"Dengar yah, aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau seenaknya muncul dihadapanku dengan sikap menakutkan. Dan aku juga tidak suka kau seenaknya mengatakan bahwa kita adalah pasangan suami istri, bahkan kau mengatakan bahwa aku istri yang cerewet.!"

Dia menggertakku sambil memasang ekspresi kekesalan dengan mata yang melotot dan kedua tangan yang berdecak pinggang, dan kadang ia menunjukku. Ini akan sangat amat merepotkan untuk hidupku.

"Bukankah itu memang benar, kalau kau itu memang cerewet." Bisikku, namun ternyata masih terdengar olehnya. Hebat sekali, pendengarannya jadi meningkat.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Jangan sembarang kalau bicara. Dengar yah, aku tekankan sekali kalau..." dia menghentikan pembicaraan dan dia terlihat tertegun begitu memandang wajahku yang tampan.

"... aku suka padamu"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar, dia baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Wanita memang sulit tebak, tadi marah sekarang tiba-tiba baik. Tapi ungkapan itu cukup membuatku bahagia,entah kenapa rasanya hati ini seperti ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah yang baunya begitu harum. Oh kami-sama betapa indah untaian kalimat itu. kulihat dia tersenyum padaku,O bahagianya hati. senyum yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu terbayarkan sudah.

"Aku juga suka padamu.." gumamku sambil merenggangkan tangan dan memasangka senyum menawan, karena kulihat dia seperti akan menghampiriku.

Aku telah menyiapkan dadaku untuk menjadi pelabuhannya. Kapal yang sedang melaju itu sebentar lagi akan berlabuh di pelabuhanku, aku akan menyambutkan dengan bahagia. Aku lihat dia semakin mendekat dengan wajah bercahaya dan senyum yang menawan sambil menyuarakan namaku begitu mengalun.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru.."

Sungguh indah panggilan itu, seperti siulan bidadari menanti sang suami dari pengembaraan. Yang kulakukan kini memejamkan mata, menanti kehadirannya. Namun aku belum juga merasakan kehadirannya ,padahal tadi jelas aku melihat dia menghampirku.

"Hei rambut nanas." Dia memanggilku dengan penuh ejekan.

Secara langsung aku segera tersadar dari mimpi indahku.

"Hei rambut nanas yang merepotkan, lihat apa yang kutemukan."

Dia terus saja memanggilku dengan ejekan 'rambut nanas' malah ditambah lagi dengan kalimat merepotkan, menyebalkan rasanya. Apakah memang benar rambutku seperti nanas. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Kalau memang begitu akan kurubah saja rambutku jadi rambut mode melon, supaya, dia tidak mengejekku lagi. tapi mungkin aku akan dipanggil rambut melon. Ah hidup memang terasa sulit bagiku.

Dengan malas, aku pun menengok ke arah yang ia tunjukkan. Seketika aku takjub begitu melihat pemandangan yang baru saja kulihat, pemandangan itu bagiku terlihat seperti hamparan karpet ungu yang membentang.

Berarti yang tadi kupikirkan, ternyata sebuah khayalan. Sial, bisa-bisanya aku berkhayal mendapat pelukan dari dia. aku jadi seperti orang bodoh yang menanti sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dan Kenapa kau terus berdiam disana seperti orang bodoh. Cepat kemari !"

Kudengar dia berseru sambil terus melambai-lambaikan tangan, menyuruhku menghampirinya. Karena tak mau disebut orang bodoh, Aku pun menurut karena tidak mau disebut orang bodoh yang terus berdiam diri.

"Ini bunga Aster yang kusukai, indah bukan" dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini hanya murahan yang sering kutemui di desa, membosankan rasanya melihatnya lagi" ucapku datar.

Memang benar, aku sering melihat bunga aster di desa konoha. bahkan saking seringnya aku jadi bosan. Tapi kalau melihat hamparan bunga aster yang sebanyak ini aku baru pertama melihatnya. Dan memang benar, ini terlihat indah. Tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya, terutama pada gadis dihadapanku yang terlihat begitu terobsesi dengan kumpulan ungu itu.

Mendengar perkataanku, wajahnya menjadi cemberut lalu setelah itu dia langsung menginjak kakiku tanpa permisi. Membuatku terpaksa merintih karena injakannya cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.? " rintihku sambil memegang kaki yang kesakitan.

"kau tidak paham dengan arti keindahan, dan juga Secara tidak langsung kau itu mengejek desaku !" ucap Temari dengan wajah cemberut disertai sebuah hentakan kaki dan pembalikkan badan dengan tangan tersidekap.

"Siapa yang mengejek desamu. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa bunga itu adalah bunga murahan, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa desamu adalah desa murahan."

Lalu Temari kembali berbalik dan kembali melancarkan aksinya.

"Aww" kembali dia menginjak kakiku yang satu lagi, membuat kedua kakiku merasakan sakit yang sama. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan wanita merepotkan itu. dia marah hanya gara-gara sebuah bunga murahan yang sering kujumpai disekitar hutan.

"dasar Bodoh, aku jadi meragukan, apakah kau memang benar orang yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Sepertinya itu hanya bualan semata." Temari kembali membalikkan badan dengan tangan tersidekap dan wajah tertengadah, menampilkan sosok yang angkuh.

Aku kesal. Dia terus saja mengejekku dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Andaikan saja ada gula merah ditanganku, aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya agar tidak sepedas cabai merah lagi.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucapku.

"Itu ungkapan seorang laki-laki yang kalah berdebat dengan seorang wanita. Dasar pengecut"

Mulutnya kembali melontar kata-kata cabai yang penuh kepedasan. Membuat kupingku panas mendengarnya. Perkataan dia mengingatkanku pada ayah.

Memang pada kenyataannya aku kalah berdebat dengan dia. Jujur aku memang selalu kalah berdebat terutama dengan seorang wanita, mereka selalu punya 1001 alasan untuk berdebat. Sedangkan aku hanya punya beberapa alasan. Keahlianku bukanlah dalam hal debat, tapi keahlianku adalah membuat strategi mengalahkan musuh. Kalau itu aku punya 1001 macam cara bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkan taktik lawan.

"Ya, aku akui bahwa kau adalah pemenangnya. Aku memang seorang pengecut yang selalu kalah berdebat dengan seorang wanita. Apa kau sekarang senang mendengarnya?" ucapku dengan sedikit ditekankan dibagian akhir.

Dia terlihat senang mendengar pengakuanku itu. membuatku kesal padanya. ia menganggap bahwa ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati seseorang. Dasar wanita, semuanya selalu dianggap serius, merepotkan.

Temari lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahku sambil menunjuk mukaku dengan telujuknya,

"Dengar yah Tuan Pemalas yang Merepotkan…" beraninya dia mengejekku bahkan menasehatiku. kalau bukan wanita, sudah aku jahit mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sambil berbicara, Temari juga berjalan memutari badanku, membuat mataku pusing melihatnya bertingkah 'So'.

"... asal Anda ketahui yah, secara tidak langsung Anda itu mengatakan ' Bahwa desa Anda lebih baik dari desaku."

"Bukankah itu memang benar yah. Setauku memang begitu" pikirku.

Dukkk. Ia kembali menginjakan kakinya ke kaki kiriku. Aku pun merintih karenanya. Sepertinya dia harus mengganti nama dia dengan 'Nona penginjak kaki' . karena kuperhatian dia itu suka sekali menginjakan kaki orang, terutama padaku.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejek desaku...!"

Temari berhenti berputar, lalu membulatkan mata sambil menunjuk mukaku dengan telunjuknya. Setelah itu dia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah yang sedang ada katak pacaran, terdengarlah suara 'ngek' dari salah katak yang tak berhasil menyelamatkan dari injakan Temari yang ganas, lalu dari injakan itu Temari putar-putar ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa perasaan, sambil meneruskan ucapnya.

"...Aku akan injak lagi kakimu bahkan lebih itu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu. camkan itu baik-baik." gertaknya dengan penuh ancaman.

Melihat katak yang diinjak Temari sampai tewas, Seketika bulu kudukku merinding tiba-tiba. Aku menelan ludah begitu melihat katak yang diinjak Temari sudah rata. Benar-benar menakutkan dia itu.

Namun keadaan menjadi terbalik saat itu juga. Kulihat pandangannya tiba-tiba tertunduk, tidak terlihat lagi padangan membunuh yang kulihat tadi. Jarak antara kami pun merenggang. Kulihat, sorot matanya menunjukan kesedihan mendalam. Ini sangat aneh dan benar-benar membingungkan. Apa yang menyebabkan dia berubah seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan aku juga benar-benar jadi tidak enak hati.

Sekarang, dia sudah lagi berbalik memunggungiku. Namun aku masih bisa melihat wajah kesedihannya dari pantulan cermin yang ada diruangan ini. Sebenarnya ruangan ini adalah berupa rumah kaca yang didalamnya berisi bunga. Aku baru sadar sekarang ini, saat aku melihat pantulan bayangan Temari pada kaca didepannya.

"Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu. Karena yang kau katakan memang benar. Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. tidak wajar kalau kau tidak mengatakanya."

Sekarang aku tau apa yang membuatnya sedih seperti ini. Itu karena ucapanku. aku jadi merasa bersalah telah mengatakan itu padanya.

"Memang benar, desaku tidak memiliki keindahan yang desa lain punya. Desaku hanya memiliki pasir, tidak memiliki banyak bunga seperti di desamu. Panas, gersang, tandus, itu yang kau rasakan saat berkunjung ke desaku. Benarkan bukan ?"

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata, rasanya pita suaraku ini tiba-tiba macet tak bisa difungsikan lagi seperti dulu. Aku hanya mampu mengumamkan kata maaf dalam hati.

"Mungkin benar bagimu, bahwa bunga Aster adalah sesuatu yang murahan, karena kau sudah sering melihatnya. Namun asal kau tau, di desaku bunga adalah barang berharga yang nilainya tak terhitung. Sebuah permata yang tidak pernah kami dapati. Bagi kami bunga itu adalah lambang perwujudan dari sebuah perasaan, memiliki makna dibalik keindahannya. Namun sayang perasaan itu tak pernah terwujud bagi orang-orang di desaku. Sebuah mimpi yang bodoh, mereka menyebutnya seperti itu. Adapun perasaan itu dapat terwujud, itu karena sebuah pengorbanan yang menempuh proses panjang dan berliku, mereka rela berkelana demi mendapat perasaannya ke negri sebrang. "

Tak terasa mataku tiba-tiba berembun dengan sendirinya. Kesedihannya menjadi kesedihanku, hatiku ikut merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan. Aku ingin menggenggam tangannya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin menjadi penenang ragaku seakan dibelegu rantai yang keras dan rapat, sehingga aku tidak bisa lepas dari belengu itu.

Kudengar lagi dia berbicara dan kuperhatikan baik-baik.

"Aku termasuk orang beruntung yang selalu mendapat misi ke desamu, sedikitnya aku bisa mengenal dan merasakan harum nya bunga.."

Kuperhatikan, dia sudah menghentikan bicaranya. Dan Setelah itu, kulihat tatapannya terangkat. Aku tak begitu melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, namun aku hanya bisa melihat tangannya terangkat ke wajah lalu tangannya seolah menjadi tisu untuk mengusap air mata yang tumpah dikedua pipinya. Aku tak mampu berbuat, karena posisinya memunggungiku. Aku ingin sekali mengusap air matanya, namun dia memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri. Dia menyembunyikan kesedihan itu sendirian.

Kemudian aku tercekat, karena dia sudah berbalik kehadapku. Namun ia tidak melihat wajah sedihku, ia melihat hamparan aster yang ada disekelilingku. Segera kuhapus embun dimataku sebelum dia mengetahuinya dan mengatakanku 'bocah cengeng'.

Sekarang kulihat dia, masuk kedalam hamparan aster. Didalamnya, dia menciumi harumnya aster dengan kebahagian. Melihatnya kini tersenyum, aku pun menjadi bahagia. Pesonanya sungguh luar biasa, membuatku tak henti berpaling menatapnya.

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu berkeinginan untuk melihat bunga bermekaran pada musim semi juga ingin merasakan saat gugurnya kelompak bunga dari tempatnya. itu keinginan yang sangat bodoh sekali bukan?"

"kau tidaklah bodoh, tapi akulah yang bodoh karena tak mampu memahamimu" sayang aku hanya mampu mengatakan itu dalam hati. Tak kuasa jika harus diungkapkan.

"Kau tau, ini adalah keinginan terkonyolku. Sejak aku menginjakkan kaki ke desamu. Aku berkeinginan ingin tinggal di desamu, menetap sebagaimana orang-orang konoha. sungguh konyol diriku ini"

Aku tak percaya, ia bahkan punya impian seperti itu. aku menjadi kasihan padanya.

Sekarang kuamati lagi, dia semakin masuk ke tengah-tengah hamparan aster, dia berjalan dengan tangan sedikit tangan direntangkan kebawah untuk menyentuh kelompok bunga yang ia lewati. Seolah diberi jurus untuk meng_copy_ gerakan., entah kenapa, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Aku mengikuti dia masuk ke hamparan aster. Dan kini kami berdua sedang ada di tengah hamparan aster berwarna ungu.

Kutatap lagi dia yang tengah sibuk dengan bunganya. Lalu dari tatapan itu sebuah kalimat aku lontarkan dengan tidak sengaja, kalimat itu berbunyi seperti ini:

"Asal kau kau, sebenarnya Aku bisa membuat impianmu jadi nyata, asalkan kau mau jadi milikku"

Namun sayang, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Lalu ia pun sadar, bahwa tadi ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya. Tapi dia masih ragu, jadi ia putuskan bertanya padaku, untuk memastikan.

"Apakah kau tadi berbicara sesuatu?" pun menjawab dengan bohong.

"Ah tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. O, yah bukankah kau ingin tinggal di Konoha, Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja?" Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan itu, walau sedikit konyol.

Kulihat lagi tatapan sendunya. Tatapan yang tak mau kulihat. Aku jadi menyesal sudah bertanya seperti itu. kadang aku berpikir, kenapa yang kuucapkan selalu membuat dia sedih kadang juga marah. Apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuk bertanya.

"Seindah apapun negri orang namun lebih nyaman tinggal di negri sendiri. Aku memang berharap bisa tinggal di Konoha yang indah dan rindang dengan pepohonan serta bunga, namun jika aku melakukan itu, berarti aku adalah seseorang egois."

Sebuah sinar mata yang dilingkupi macam perasaan, aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sinar mata yang penuh harapan, kesedihan, semua itu dapat kulihat dari tatapan matanya.

"Egois?! Kenapa kau harus menyebut dirimu seorang yang egois?" kutatap matanya, mencoba untuk memahami apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Karena itu berarti aku lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak memikirkan besarnya jasa desaku yang telah membuat namaku besar seperti sekarang ini. Desa telah mengajariku untuk hidup menerima kenyataan, itulah yang membuatku kuat. Setiap harinya aku hanya melihat pasir dan pasir, justru itu mengajarkanku untuk fokus pada satu tujuan. Bagaimana pun juga aku tetap bangga menjadi bagian dari desaku"

Aku takjub mendengarnya. Sebuah ungkapan indah yang membuat tergugah. asal kalian tau, sampai detik ini aku tak berani mengalihkan pandanganku ke sisi lain, aku lebih nyaman memandang wajahnya yang memancarkan keindahan dalam. _Inner beauty_-nya sungguh membuatku terpesona. Boleh dikatakan aku adalah orang beruntung yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari Temari.

Dia memang tidak melihatku, ia lebih focus melihat bunga aster yang ada dihadapannya. Itu malah lebih bagus, tiap menitnya aku bisa terus memandangnya, apakah aku terlihat bodoh, jika melakukan ini? aku benar-benar sudah terhipnonis dengan pesona dia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang desaku?"

Sekarang dia yang berbalik menatapku, membuatku malu sendiri karena telah mencuri pandang. Namun keadaan itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Ia kembali mengindahkan pandangannya ke sisi bunga.

"Pasti kau akan berpikir bahwa desaku adalah tempat yang tidak nyaman, gersang, tandus, kering, tidak ada pepohonan, awannya tidak banyak seperti konoha. tidak ada keindahan yang kau dapat dari desaku, pastinya kau tidak akan senang, tinggal desaku"

Kembali lagi kulihat raut wajah sedihnya, hari ini dia benar-benar berbeda dimataku? Dia menjadi wanita yang terlihat rapuh.

Dengan menghirup nafas lalu mengeluarkannya, aku coba untuk menjadi seorang pemuda yang pemberani, aku menatap wajahnya sambil mengatakan ;

"Mungkin benar apa yang kau katakan. Desamu tandus, kering, tidak banyak awan bahkan mungkin tidak ada sama sekali. Namun desamu memiliki satu keindahan yang membuatku tak akan berpaling dari keindahannya, bahkan mungkin keindahan itu membuatku nyaman tinggal disana."

"satu keindahan? Keindahan seperti apa yang kau dapat dari desaku? Desaku tidak memiliki bunga yang membuatnya indah, mungkin hanya satu bunga kaktus tapi itu tidak berpengaruh banyak."

Sekarang, pandangannya beralih ke arahku, menatapku penuh penasaran. Merasa dipandang seperti itu,aku merasa kikuk. Segera kualihkan ke sisi bunga yang ada dihadapanku.

"Kata siapa desamu tidak memiliki keindahan. Desamu memiliki satu bunga, yang harumnya sampai tercium ke Konoha. bahkan harumnya itu membuat satu pemuda Konoha tergila-gila. Meski hidup di padang pasir yang tandus dan gersang, tapi pesonanya tidak pernah pudar, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu dia mampu hidup dengan baik, dia juga menjadi bunga yang tubuh kuat ditengah tandusnya tanah. Aku menjuluki bunga itu dengan pesona Aster padang pasir, karena pesonanya itu membuat satu pemuda Konoha selalu merindukannya dan tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya"

Perasaan hatiku sedikit tenang, karena satu hambatan telah terbuka. Aku berharap dia mampu memahami apa yang kukatakan.

**Author Pov**

Deg. Temari tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sulit ia mengerti. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja tanpa terkendali dan tanpa tau darimana itu berasal. Ia merasakan kehangatan dalam diri Shikamaru yang baru pertama ia rasa.

Setau Temari, bunga Aster adalah lambang kecantikan dari seorang wanita. Sebuah bunga yang memaknai bahwa "Perempuan itu sangat cantik" .pesonanya membuat orang yang melihat terpukau. Ini juga ia tau langsung dari Sang Maestro bunga. Ino.

"Apakah pesona itu masih bisa kau dapat dari desa lain?" Temari bertanya dengan penuh cemas. Sebuah gelojak hati sedang bersarang dihatinya.

"Tidak, pesona itu hanya ada di desamu. Pemuda itu sudah memastikannya sendiri. Namun pemuda itu kini bersedih, pesona itu tidak akan pernah lagi ia dapat seumur hidupnya. Sekarang pemuda itu bimbang, tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kemana lagi dia menemukan pesona yang dimiliki desa itu. ia masih bingung"

Dalam kesedihan hati yang mendalam, Shikamaru tertunduk saat melihat bunga Aster yang ia petik. Ia tak lagi punya keberanian menatap orang disampingnya. Karena dinding keyakinannya sudah roboh saat itu juga, saat melihat Temari bersama seorang laki-laki.

Kini sebagian hatinya mulai menghilang, rasa akan kesendirian terus menghampirinya. Tiang hatinya sebentar lagi akan roboh. Material keputusasaan akan mulai menghinggapi dan menumpuk di hatinya. Shikamaru mulai merasa resah, ia mulai kerepotan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Raja merepotkan kini benar-benar jadi kerepotan.

Tanpa terkontrol, embun itu sudah mulai menghingapi kedua mata Temari. Temari masih ragu dengan keyakinannya. Apakah itu dia. Temari mencoba memahami pemuda itu, namun rasanya hati ini terlalu sakit jika terus memahami dia.

Temari mencoba bertanya kembali dengan mata yang masih memandang Shikamaru.

"Kenapa pemuda itu harus bersedih, padahal ia harus memastikannya sendiri? belum tentu apa yang diberitakan sama dengan kenyataan yang ada?"

Pertanyaan itu, membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Temari. seketika matanya membulat, jantungnya terasa ditusuk duri yang begitu tajam dan begitu menyakitkan tatkala melihat Temari dengan embun yang sudah mengalir dipipinya. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Kenyataan ini membuat Shikamaru harus bertanya pada dirinya "Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Siapa yang sebenarnya ia tangisi? Apakah aku atau karena mendengar ceritaku? Ini sulit dimengeri. Kumohon janganlah bersedih, aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu bersedih seperti itu, walaupun itu bukan karnaku" ungkapan hatinya berbicara.

Shikamaru memberanikan diri menatap Temari dengan hati terluka sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, berharap dapat menemukan jawaban dari mata itu.

"Pemuda itu bersedih karena Aster itu tidak akan pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya. Saat itu ia sengaja pergi dari desanya untuk memetik bunga tersebut, namun sayang setelah sampai disana, ia melihat ada oranglain yang sudah memetiknya terlebih dahulu. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali desanya dengan perasaan sedih dan tak memuai hasil apapun "

Temari semakin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tatkala mendengar Shikamaru berkata seperti itu. _Apa yang terjadi denganku, jantungku rasanya berdetak cepat. Dan kenapa hati ini seolah terhubung dengan pemuda dihadapanku perasaan ini sungguh menyiksaku. Padahal aku sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan pemuda pilihan Gaara, harusnya aku tidak memikirkan laki-laki lain, aku tidak boleh mengkhinati kepercayaan Gaara. Tapi hatiku telah ditempati olehnya, sulit rasanya untuk menghilangkan sosoknya. Apakah ini perasaan cinta. Dan Apakah pemuda yang dimaksud olehnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Jika benar, rasanya aku menjadi orang yang paling jahat didunia. Padahal jika dia bertindak lebih cepat_, _aku mungkin bisa bersamanya. Ah kenapa aku ini. kenapa aku begitu mengharapkan dia. _Lirih Temari dalam hati dengan perasaan yang amat bergejolak dengan segala macam perkara, Temari menangis sambil menatap Shikamaru.

Embun yang telah menghilang kini bersemayam kembali dikedua mata Shikamaru, Shikamaru tak kuasa melihat wajah tangis dari seorang wanita yang dicintainya. Tangisan itu membuatnya makin dirundung duka berkepanjangan. Shikamaru harus bertindak sesuatu untuk mencegah

Grapp.. tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluk Temari. Membuat Temari kaget. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Sebuah perasaan hangat menghinggapi mereka berdua. Detak jantung mereka seolah menyatu, mereka dapat merasakan denyut jantung satu sama lain.

_Kenapa dia melakukan ini. __Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin dia Katakan. jangan membuatku bingung. _Bisik Temari dalam hati dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Tanpa banyak kata, Shikamaru segera melepas pelukannya lalu segera berbalik memunggungi Temari. derai air mata terlihat di wajah tampan Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru segera mengusapnya dengan lengan bajunya sebelum Temari menyadarinya.

Setelah itu Shikamaru menegakkan badan lalu menghirup udara lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut guna untuk menghilangkan rasa merepotkannya. Setelah itu Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sedang mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, seperti kesehariannya.

Karena menurutnya tempat ini begitu merepotkan, Shikamaru pun sudah ada niatan untuk keluar. Dengan gaya coolnya yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi kesedihan, Shikamaru mulai melangkah kaki disertai dengan ucapan yang seolah mengajak. Sikap Shikamaru sudah pada kesehariannya yang menyebalkan menurut Temari,

"Huh Tempat ini merepotkan saja, membuat nafasku sesak. Harum bunganya terlalu menyengat sudah tidak nyaman lagi disini. Hei wanita merepotkan, apa kau mau ikut aku keluar dari tempat merepotkan ini? Kalau tidak juga, tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak masalah bagiku, malahan lebih bagus. Jadi tidak ada lagi wanita merepotkan disisiku?" Ungkap Shikamaru seraya melangkahkan kaki.

Mendengar panggilan 'wanita merepotkan' yang paling Temari benci. Temari pun sadar,

Semangatnya pun sudah kembali pulih. Suasana sendu yang tadi terlihat, sudah tak nampak lagi. Mereka sudah kembali kesehari-harian mereka.

Mereka seolah tidak mengalami kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. mereka menganggap kejadian tadi adalah mimpi yang tak nyata.

"Hei tunggu. Jangan pergi seenaknya saja. Jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, dasar rambut nanas tidak punya sopan santun?!" Teriak Temari sambil mengacung-ngacungkan tangan.

"Jangan GR dulu, wanita merepotkan tidak punya aturan. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Itu hanya respon tidak terduga, aku juga heran, kenapa aku melakukan itu?" jawab Shikamaru dengan muka malasnya namun ada secuil senyum.

Tanpa terduga Temari sudah berada dihadapannya, membuat Shikamaru kaget, karena kecepatan berpindahnya. Didepannya, Temari sudah memasangkan tampang ganas. Kedua tangan yang sudah berdecak pinggang, tatapan yang sudah membulat, dan mulut yang sudah meruncing miring.

"Tidak terduga katamu ! jelas-jelas kau memelukku dengan sengaja. Seperti ini" Temari memeluk Shikamaru singkat sebagai contoh, tapi itu tidak membuat jantung mereka berdetak cepat. "Apa itu masih bisa disebut dengan ketidaksengajaan?" Tatap Temari ganas yang sudah melepas pelukan.

"Huh Bicara denganmu hanya membuang-buang waktuku " Seru Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Dan saat itu juga Shikamaru pun melangkah keluar ruangan seolah tak peduli. Namun sebenarnya hatinya peduli, buktinya saat melangkah Shikamaru memasang wajah bahagia dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas, namun Temari tidak melihat itu, karena jarak mereka berjauhan.

"Berhenti kataku rambut nanas. Jelaskan dulu, atau aku akan terus mengejarmu?" Temari masih berkoar. Setelah itu Temari mengejar langkah Shikamaru dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Justru itulah yang aku harapkan" Gumam Shikamaru dengan sedikit tersenyum. Sebenarnya alasan Shikamaru memeluk Temari, guna untuk membuat hati tenang. Shikamaru ingin memastikan alasan kenapa jantungnya terus berdegub, dan kenapa hatinya terus resah. Ternyata itu semua gara-gara Temari. sekarang Shikamaru jadi tau.

Saat mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka tak mengira akan disambut tepukan oleh pengunjung sekitar sana. Bahkan dari mereka ada yang mengatakan "kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi, cocok jika kalian bersama?"

Mendengar hal tersebut mereka berdua merasa malu sendiri, bahkan mereka juga malu karena menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung. Shikamaru dan Temari baru sadar bahwa ruangan tadi adalah berupa rumah kaca yang tembus pandang. Sehingga pengunjung sekitar bisa leluasa melihat isi didalamnya.

Akhirnya mereka berlari bersama karena malu, bahkan saat mereka berlari pun tepukan dan suitan masih terdengar olehnya.

"Semua ini gara-garamu, rambut nanas" ucap Temari sambil berlari

"Kau juga, wanita merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru yang ikut berlari

Sebuah ejekan yang terselip sebuah kebahagian dan harapan, terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua. Walau mulut 'nanas' tapi hati mengatakan cinta, walau mulut mengatakan 'merepotkan' tapi hati mengatakan 'kau lah yang kucinta'. Tak selamanya kulit luar sama dengan kulit dalam, terkadang walaupun kulitnya terlihat jelek namun didalamnya menyimpan keindahan yang luar, seperti kerang di lautan. Diluar tidak terlihat apa-apa namun di dalamnya ada mutiara yang berharga yang nilainya tinggi.

Dalam hati dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut, terselip sebuah harapan dan janji. Mereka berharap dapat dipertemukan dalam sebuah ikatan suci, mereka juga berjanji kalau pun tidak bersama, mereka akan saling menjaga rasa cinta dan mengingat kenangan saat mereka bersama. Jika kau lah mereka ditakdirkan bersama mereka berjanji untuk terus saling mencintai dan saling memahami sampai nafas terakhir berhembus. Sejujur mereka berjanji pada diri mereka sendiri. Satu-sama lain tak tau apa yang dijanjikan. Mereka saling menyembunyikan perasaan.

Dari waktu ke waktu mereka percaya, bahwa cinta mereka akan dipertemukan oleh takdir, takdir itu akan terus mereka kejar sampai dapat. Dalam masa penantian itu mereka tak sekalipun menodai janji yang telah terukir.

###

Enam hari berlalu sejak dimulainya festifal itu, masih belum ada kepastian apapun antara status hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari, mereka malah terlihat bungkam satu sama lain sejak peristiwa itu. kediaman itu juga dikarenakan sikap diam Shikamaru, Shikamaru beberapa hari ini terus mendiami Temari bahkan selalu menghindar saat Temari dekati, itu membuat Temari sedih dan heran. "kenapa dia melakukan itu."

Di Malam ke-7 adalah puncak dari perayaan bunga, dimana para orang berkumpul disatu lapangan untuk melihat pementasaan kembang api dilangit malam. dimalam terakhir itu banyak pasangan yang sudah mengingat janji ingin menyaksikan pementasan itu bersama pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah mengingat janji pada hari pertama perayaan saat parade bunga berlangsung.

Ternyata dalam parade itu Naruto membuat rangkaian bunga yang indah, Naruto menampilkan rangkaian bunga yang membentuk huruf (あいしてる ．ひなたちゃん) Aishiteru Hinata-Chan dalam tulisan hiragana (jepang) yang dilingkupi bingkai menaman berbentuk oval (Love). Lalu Naruto juga membentangkan spanduk dengan bacaan "Menikahlah denganku" . pertunjukan Naruto yang terang-terangan itu otomatis membuat orang berdecak kagum dan disambut dengan tepukan meriah serta suitan dari para penonton dan teman-temannya termasuk Temari dan Shikamaru yang datang melihat pertunjukan parade, semula mereka tidak berniat melihat namun karena suara berisik yang luar biasa membuat mereka tertarik untuk melihatnya.

Hinata tentulah amat terkejut dan berbahagia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, sampai-sampai Naruto harus bertindak sendiri dengan memangku tubuh Hinata untuk didudukan dikereta derek karena tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan saat akan menerima pinangan. Sikap Naruto itu, mendapat suitan dan tepukan banyak orang lagi.

Sikap berani Naruto mendapat apresiasi dari banyak kalangan, banyak teman dan orang-orang menyebut Naruto dengan "Pencari Cinta Sejati" .

Sikap berani Naruto dalam mengambil tindakan tanpa takut tidak direstui oleh Ayah Hinata dan tanpa takut ada penolakkan Hinata, yang penting ungkapan dahulu, jawaban nanti menyusul,daripada berdiam tanpa tindakan yang berarti. dari pada diam . membuat tergugah para peputus asa dalm cinta, mereka seperti mendapat energi baru. Itu juga yang dirasakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun menjadi tau, apa alasan Naruto mengumpulkan banyak bunga hingga menggunung, dan ternyata untuk menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan luar biasa. Ternyata orang seceroboh Naruto, bisa bersikap romantic juga pada seorang gadis, Shikamaru tak menyangka itu.

Akhirnya pada hari ke 7 dengan segala pertimbangan dan rencana yang matang, Shikamaru telah memutuskan memantapkan hati. Ia siap menerima segala kenyataan yang ada, asalkan sudah hantu dari bayangan merepotkan itu tidak akan menghinggapinya lagi

Pada malam puncak festifal, Shikamaru sudah mematangkan semua rencana. Waktu kosong ia manfaatkan dengan baik untuk kesuksesan rencana. Kini tinggal tinggal menyiapkan hati dan mental.

Waktu pun tiba, acara pementasan kembang api akan segera dilaksanakan, semua pengunjung sudah berada pada satu lapangan yang lus. Mata mereka sudah siap melihat keindahan di langit.

Saat roket kembang api diluncurkan. Dimana mata orang-orang sedang fokus ke langit malam. Seorang berbaju hitam tak dikenal dengan topeng kain hitam yang menurupi seluruh bagian wajah kecuali mata, masuk diantara kerumunan orang dengan langkah mengendap. Matanya berseliweran melihat sasarannya.

Setelah sasarannya ditemukan, ia segera menyiapkan karung yang cukup besar. Lalu ia segera menghampiri sasarannya yang tengah fokus memandang langit. Setelah dekat, Happ ia segera membekap mulut sasarannya dengan tisu yang sudah diberi wangian penenang yang membuat korban pingsan sementara. Setelah itu badannya dikarungkan supaya orang-orang tidak curiga. Setelai selesai pemuda itu lalu memanggulnya dan membawa gadis yang menjadi sasarannya itu kusuatu tempat.

10 menit kemudian setelah pesta kembang api selesai. Gaara baru menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan kakak perempuan yang tadi duduk disampingnya.

Gaara mulai histeris, lalu ia bertanya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Namun ternyata mereka semua tidak tau. Keadaan ini membuat panic pengunjung yang ada disekitar terutama Gaara dan teman-temannya. Mereka sibuk mencari keberadaan Temari.

Sampai-sampai Kakashi memanggil hewan **kuchiyose**-nya, pakun dkk untuk mencari keberadaan Temari.

Gaara semakin panic karena yang dapat ia temukan hanya sapu tangan Temari.

Sementara orang yang dimaksud sedang berada disebuah lapang terbuka ditempat lain dengan keadaan masih pingsan.

Sayup-sayup matanya sudah mulai membuka dengan pandangan yang masih remang-remang. Seketika saat pandangannya sudah menangkap jelas objek dihadapannya, Temari lalu tercekat dan segera menggeser tubuh sedikit kebelakang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya? Membosankan rasanya menunggumu bangun." Sosok betopeng itu berseru sambil menatap Temari. Seketika Temari kanget, melihat sosok hitam yang tidak dikenalnya.

Lantas sosok hitam itu segera membekap Temari dengan mulutnya untuk membuatnya situasi itu, Temari tidak sanggup berontak karena ketakutan.

Sosok itu memberi Temari isyarat untuk diam. Temari pun menggangguk takut. Setelah itu sosok bertopeng itu menyuruh Temari untuk tidak ketakutan dan saat itu juga ia pun melepas topengnya, sehingga terlihat sosok dibalik topeng,

Dengan segera Temari menginjak kaki pria tersebut tanpa ampun dengan segala cacian dan gerutuan yang dilontarkan. Rupanya sosok bertopeng itu adalah Shikamaru. Temari hampir saja dibuat ketakutan olehnya.

"Dasar rambut nanas kurang ajar, beraninya kau mempermainkan aku. Awas kau yah, akan kujambak rambutmu, akan kulepar kau jurang, dasar menyebalkan. Menyebalkan-menyebalkan"

Temari terus berontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru yang kini sedang tergelitik menahan tawa, melihat tingkah Temari yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Shikamaru menahan kedua tangan Temari yang sibuk memukul hingga tak mampu lagi digerakan. Setelah itu Shikamaru pun menatap wajah Temari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Perhatikan baik-baik sekitarmu, apa yang akan terjadi" Ucap Shikamaru dengan tersenyum

Lalu setelah itu Shikamaru nampak mengangkat tangan seolah memberi isyarat kepada seseorang. Dan setelah itu, seketika lampu-lampu kecil mulai menyala disekitar Temari satu demi satu hingga sempurna, dan nampaklah rangkaian lampu yang membentuk gambar hati, setidaknya ada 4 rangkaian hati yang mengelilingi mereka berdua dari yang terkecil sampai terbesar. Posisi mereka sedang ada dibagian tengah rangkaian hati

Temari dibuat terkesima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan matanya seakan tak mau terpejam melihat keindahan lampu warna-warni disekitarnya.

Tak hanya itu, masih ada kejutan yang menanti Temari. setelah puas melihat kebahagian yang terpampang dari wajah Temari, Shikamaru lalu menyiapkan rencana kedua. Sekarang Shikamaru memegang pundak Temari dengan tangannya dan menatap matanya, untuk menyampaikan sekali lagi apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Lihatlah ke langit dan perhatikanlah baik-baik. Keajaiban akan muncul dihadapanmu."

Temari pun hanya mampu menurut apa yang diperintahkan oleh Shikamaru.

Yang sekarang dilakukan Shikamaru adalah berdiri menghadap Temari, dan seperti tadi yang dilakukan, Shikamaru pun nampak mengangkat tangan kanannya kelangit lalu menjentikan jarinya hingga menimbulkan suara dan keajaiban pun muncul.

Kembang api yang tadi tidak dilihat Temari, kini dapat terbayarkan. Ledakan kembang api dilangit membuat Temari berdecak kagum. Sekali lagi ia terpana dengan sikap Shikamaru. Rona bahagia muncul pada mereka berdua saat mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama tersenyum tatkala memandang.

Disaat yang bersamaan ditempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka, orang-orang yang masih berada dalam lapang terbuka ikut berdecak kagum sekali lagi melihat langit penuh warna. Bahkan ada juga diantara mereka yang kebingungan karena setau mereka pesta kembang api sudah diadakan 20 menit yang lalu.

Melihat kembang api dilangit, Gaara segera menyadari kemana ia harus pergi. Yaitu ke daerah tinggi. Karena disana tempat yang paling bagus untuk melihat pesta kemabng Gaara semakin kuat tatkala salah seorang anjing pelacak Kakashi sudah menemukan lokasi keberadaan Temari

Kembali pada situasi romansa antara Shikamaru dan Temari.

Tak bosannya, Shikamaru menatap wajah Temari yang kini sedang berbahagia. Ia akan kembali membuat wajah Temari berdecak kagum tiada henti, semoga saja _feeling_-nya memang benar, karena inilah saatnya penentuan panjangnya berakhir.

" Ini hutangku karena telah menculikmu, dan jangan lewatkan satu hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Perhatiakan baik-baik saat kembang api terakhir menghilang"

Temari pun tak kuasa menahan penasaran atas apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

Satu menit berlalu,kembang api terakhir telah diluncurkan. Langit kini gelap tak ada gemerlapan lagi dari kembang api. Temari semakin penasaran apa sebenarnya yang akan ditunjukan Shikamaru.

"Dalam hitungan 3 kau akan segera mengetahuinya" ucap Shikamaru.

Lalu Shikamaru mulai menghitung maju, tatkala hitungan sudah pada angka 3. Terdengar suara jet yang melambung ke langit. Temari pun langsung menengok ke langit, dilihatnya jet tersebut seperti sedang bermain kesana-kemari tak karuan. Dicermatinya seksama apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah selesai, wajah Temari berseri-seri.

Dilangit begitu kontras terlihat, kalimat Aku cinta kamu. Dengan tambahan wajah Shikamaru yang sedang mnjulurkan lidah kesamping seperti sedang mengejeknya. Temari tak kuasa meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

Sementara itu ditempat lain terdengar suara tempuk tangan yang meriah dari para pengunjung yang masih berada dalam tempat festifal. Namun saat itu juga, Gaara dkk sedang menuju tempat mereka berdua dengan bergegas. Hanya dalam beberapa menit perjalan mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju.

Dilihatnya kakak perempuannya tengah berdiri ditengah lampu yang menyala, dan didepannya ada sosok pria yang sangat Gaara kenal. Gaara dkk pada posisi membelakangi Temari, jadi Temari tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Gaara begitu kaget mereka sedang bersama,sementra teman-teman yang ikut bersama Gaara malah berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru.

Lalu salah seorang rekan Gaara berteriak kencang membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Kau memang hebat Shikamaru, aku akan mendukungmu. Semangat !" Teriak orang itu.

"Naruto" ucap Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan.

Dan saat itu juga keputusan sulit sedang menghampiri Temari, Temari melihat Gaara sedang menatapnya tajam. Ada rasa bimbang yang sedang merasuki hatinya. namun bagaimana pun juga ia tak bisa terus membohongi hatinya, ia memang menyukai pemuda dihadapannya ini. Tapi restu adik-adik adalah segalanya bagi Temari, Temari tidak mau kehilangan adik-adiknya.

Sementara Shikamaru malah terihat senang karena mendapat dukungan dari Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain. Namun tetap saja ada yang membuat hatinya terganjal, sosok berambut hitam dengan lingkaran hitam didahi yang membuatnya penasaran. Kenapa pria itu sangat akrab teman-temannya, sebenarnya siapakah dia. Hanya Shikamaru yang masih belum tau siapa sosok itu. Shikamaru menyangkanya dia adalah calon suami Temari.

"Berbulan-bulan lamanya aku hidup dalam ketidakpastian, aku seolah kapal yang terombang ambing dalam lautan keputus asaan, kemana angin berhembus itulah pelabuhanku." Shikamaru mulai bersajak dengan melodi yang mengalun, menunjukkan kesedihan.

Temari yang tadi menatap Gaara kini beralih menatapnya begitu pun dengan Gaara dan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka mulai menyimak apa yang akan dibicarakan Shikamaru.

"Saat 2 kesedihan hebat menghampiriku, yaitu saat dimana orang yang kuhormati dan orang yang kusayangi meninggal guruku Asuma dan Ayahku Nara Shikaku, entah kenapa harapan untuk hidup seolah mulai pudar, aku seolah berada dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, tiap hari hantu keputuaasaan selalu bergentanyan dalam hidupku. Aku berpikir saat itulah akhir hidupku..."

Shikamaru menghentikan bicaranya untuk menenangkan hati yang sedang bergejolak kesedihan. Sementara teman-teman yang menyimaknya tak kuasa menahan air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk. Mereka baru mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya.

"...namun Kami-sama berkehendak lain, aku mendengar suara tangisan seseorang, aku mendengar suara kesedihan yang kehilangan seseorang, kutelusuri dimana suara itu berasal. dan ternyata dia adalah ibuku, aku hampir melupakan dia. Dan saat itu aku mulai bangkit bahkan aku sampai berjanji aku akan terus hidup demi ibuku, aku akan menjaganya, merawatnya, membuatnya bahagia. Namun seberapa pun aku berusaha, Ibuku masih saja terus bersedih. Berbulan-bulan lamanya, aku telusuri apa yang bisa membuatnya kembali ceria. Ternyata hanya satu hal? …"

Shikamaru kembali menghentikan bicaranya untuk menyakinkan dirinya akan kalimat yang selanjutnya akan disampaikan. Dan keadaan itu membuat Temari dan yang lain penasaran.

Shikamaru mulai mengambil udara untuk membuatnya siap lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Kau tau, satu hal itu yaitu dirimu, hanya dirimu.." Temari tertohok begitu pun yang lain.

"Andaikan kau mau jadi milikku. Berarti kau telah membuat dua kebahagiaan dalam hidupku, yaitu kebahagiaan untukku dan kebahagiaan untuk ibuku. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih sekali pada Sai yang telah memberiku jawaban . Terimakasih, Sai . semoga kau sukses dengan jadilah suami dan menantu yang baik untuk Ino dan Ibunya"

Shikamaru lalu menatap Sai diantara teman-teman yang lain sambil memberinya acungan jempol. Otomatis Sai pun kaget kenapa Shikamaru tau perihal hubunganya dengan Ino, dalam keadaan seperti itu Sai pun memberinya senyuman sebagai tanda jawaban. Dan saat itu Teman-teman yang lain seperti Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji dll, kecuali Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato yang sudah tau, segera mengkerubumi mereka berdua (Sai x Ino) dengan berbagai pertanyaan untuk memberi kepastian yang jelas.

Setelah itu, Shikamaru keluar dari lingkaran hati lalu berjalan beberapa langkah hingga jarak antara Temari dan Teman-Temannya sedikit jauh. Lalu dia kembali berbalik menghadap Temari dan lain-lain. Dan dia akan kembali berbicara.

"Telah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini namun dulu aku ragu, dan sekarang setelah melalui pertimbangan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya aku menyakinkan hatiku bahwa aku memang menyukaimu bahkan lebih dari itu aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku, aku ingin kau selalu bisa berjalan berdampingan denganku, pemuda yang pernah kuceritakan dulu adalah aku. Aku tidak mau jadi seorang pengecut seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang kau sudah tau apa yang kurasakan dan apa yang kuinginkan. Teman-teman kita menjadi saksi ucapanku. Dan sekarang aku ingin mendengar apa keputusanmu. apa perasaanmu dan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menunggu, Jadi apakah kau mau menerima cintaku?"

Tanya Shikamaru yang kini dihinggapi perasaan was-was. Dan kini perasaan Temari bercampur aduk, ia bingung apa yang harus diputuskan mengingat tatapan Gaara yang seolah memberi penolakan.

Menit terus dilewati namun Temai belum juga dapat memutuskan. Sementara teman-teman yang lain sudah pada berlomba-lomba meneriakan kalimat "Teriman-Terima !"

"Temari, kau tau dibelakangku ada tebing . sekali saja kau membuat kesalahan, aku bisa saja terjatuh dari tebing ini. Jangan buat aku kecewa karena keputusakanmu. Cepatlah putuskan? Aku menunggu sampai hitungan 20, jika dalam hitungan 20 kau masih belum memutuskan aku akan benar-benar jatuh.1 2 ..."

Shikamaru mulai menghitung. Sementara Temari dilanda kebimbangan yang luar biasa, disatu sisi Temari tak mau kehilangan Sang adik dan disatu sisi Temari tak mau kehilangan Shikamaru. Temari harus memilih satu diantara 2 pilihan.

"16"

Hitungan Shikamaru sudah mendekati finish tapi Temari belum memutuskan. Ingin meminta pendapat pada teman, percuma tidak jalan keluar mereka ngotot memilih "terima" . satu-satunya orang yang bisa menuntunnya pada jalan keluar hanyalah keputusan.

"17"

Temari mulai berkeringan dingin. Kini Temari memandang wajah Gaara, meminta penjelasannya. Namun Gaara masih tetap diam. Hitungan sudah mulai maju ke angka 18, hati hati Temari semakin bergetar hebat. Dalam pandangannya, Temari meminta Gaara untuk cepat memutuskan. Dan akhirnya pada hitungan ke 19, keputusan sudah ada ditangan, Gaara terlihat mengangguk, Temari begitu bahagia, hatinya terasa berbunga, senyumnya merekah sempurna.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Saat akan memberi jawaban. Hitungan sudah menunjukan ke angka terlambat memutuskan, dan saat itu pun seketika tumpahan air mata membanjiri pipinya, senyumnya kini meluntur, teriakan tak mampu memulihkan sakit dihatinya. hatinya seolah sudah robek tatkala mendengar suara jatuhan yang begitu keras.

Gaara beserta teman-teman yang lain segera berhamburan menghampiri Temari dengan langkah cepat. Mereka semua kanget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. kini teman wanitanya sedang berusaha menenangkan tenang hati Temari supaya tidak terus bersedih.

Dan saat itu pun kejutan baru muncul, terdengar suara teriakan dari bawah. Suara yang begitu familiar, suara Shikamaru. Temari beserta yang lain segera menengok ke bawah.

Lalu terdengar komando dari Shikamaru yang meminta sekumpulan anak untuk membuat formasi. Dan setelah itu dari berbagai sisi muncul sekumpulan anak membawa batang lilin beserta korek api, mereka membentuk sebuah formasi yang masih belum terlihat karena gelapnya malam.

Setelah formasi selesai terbentuk, lalu Shikamaru memberi komando anak-anak untuk menyalakan lilin yang tadi dibawa. Dari mulai sebelah kanan, lilin mulai menyala satu persatu sampai membentuk rangkaian huruf dan akhirnya rangkaian huruf tersebut membentuk sebuah kalimat yang begitu indah.

Kalimat tersebut memiliki arti "Menikahlah denganku"

Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri ditumpukan kasur pun terlihat, ternyata dia memang tidak mati. Temari sekali lagi tak kuasa menahan tangis, namun kali ini adalah tangis kebahagiaan, rona bahagianya kini terpancar diwajah mulusnya. Begitu pun dengan yang lain, dan mereka pun semakin keras menyuarakan kalimat "Terima,Terima" . namun tetap keputusan ada ditangan adik bungsunya. Saat Temari akan memandang wajah Gaara untuk meminta keputusan, Gaara sudah mengangguk terlebih dahulu, membuat kebahagiannya bertambah dari sebelumnya. belum lagi ketika Gaara mengatakan bahwa 'pemuda pilihannya memang Shikamaru' .

Sebelumnya Gaara memang sudah merencanakan perjodohan Shikamaru dan Temari jauh-jauh hari, bersama Hokage. Mereka berencana akan menjodohkan ShikaTema bagaimana pun cara, meskipun dengan cara paksa. Selain untuk menghasilkan keturunan yang berkualitas hebat juga untuk mempererat hubungan diplomasi 2 desa. Mereka dinilai cocok karena mereka sudah saling mengenal desa satu sama lain. Dan kecocokan mereka pun sudah dinilai oleh 2 warga desa bersangkutan.

Jadi meskipun mereka tidak saling menyukai mereka akan tetap dijodohkan. Dan ternyata sebuah kejadian tak terduga terkuak, rupanya mereka sudah saling menyukai. Itu malah lebih bagus.

Dari bawah Shikamaru kembali berteriak.

"Jika kau melompat atau pun turun dari tebing lewat tangga disamping. Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban ya, berarti kau menerima ajakanku. Namun jika kau tetap diam disana, aku anggap itu sebagai sebuah penolakan. Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Sekali Temari menatap wajah Gaara untuk menyakinkan, terlihatlah anggukan dan senyuman Gaara membuat Temari yakin dan membulatkan tekad untuk turun.

"Hei rambut nanas, Tangkap aku, sebentar lagi aku akan melompat."

Dengan semua kepangan yang telah Temari buka, serta kedua sandal dilepas sebagai ungkapan kebebasan dan kebahagian, Temari pun segera melompat dari tebing. Rambutnya yang kini tergerai terbang, tersapu oleh hembusan angin. Dan semua yang ada disana pun bertepuk tangan riang.

Dan secara mengejutkan para pengunjung lain datang menghampiri ketempat tersebut untuk mencari tau dimana kegaduhan berasal. Saat tiba, pemandangan indah tersaji. Akhirnya mereka pun ikut bersorak sorai melihat pasangan kekasih yang kini sedang berpelukan bahagia. Dan diantaranya pengunjung itu, ada Ibu Shikamaru yang ikut hadir. Dan saat itu pun juga, Shikamaru segera mengenalkan calon menantu pada Ibunya, dan betapa bahagianya Sang Ibu, ternyata mantunya itu adalah gadis yang selalu ditemuinya di tugu pemakaman pahlawan, gadis itu selalu memberi karangan bunga tiap kali bertemu untuk membuatnya tidak bersedih. Gadis itu juga selalu menyuarakan kalimat – kalimat positif yang semangat untuk tidak bersedih. Dari sana Temari tau, ternyata wanita yang selalu ditemuinya ditugu pemakaman pahlawan dengan wajah selalu bersedih adalah Ibu Shikamaru. Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah benang merah yang saling terhubung.

Lalu di langit malam tampak kembang api menyala. Semua orang pun menoleh. Setelah itu muncul roket yang mengeluar asap yang kontras di kelamnya malam. Roket itu bergerak kesana-kemari sampai membentuk rangkaian huruf. Dan akhirnya membentuk kalimat…

- Happy Ending -

Semua orang pun tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

The End

.

.

-Owake-

5 tahun kemudian

"Hari itu adalah yang paling indah dan istimewa" Ucap perempuan cantik yang kini sedang mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Hari saat takdir mempertemukan kita" lanjut pria tampan yang kini sedang mencium perut perempuan tersebut.

"Hari saat ibu menemukan kebahagiaan baru" sambung wanita paruh baya yang kini tersenyum sambil sedang menjahit baju.

Lalu terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan yang membuat semua orang kaget dan terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Suamiku, sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubukhu" Sang istri langsung menjambak rambut suaminya kesana-kemari. Kini suaminya sedang kesakitan.

"Apakah semacam berlian atau mutiara" ungkap Sang suami dengan tampang polos.

"Dasar rambut nanas bodoh, Sesuatu itu sesuatu yang bernyawa.!" Bentak Sang istri yang semakin keras menjambak perut suaminya. Sedangkan suaminya tampak pasrah dengan kelakuan istrinya yang sedang kumat.

"Shikamaru, kita harus cepat membawa istrimu ke rumah sakit. sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan persalinan. Kalau bisa cepat panggilkan tuan Hokage untuk melakukan jurus teleportasi kerumah sakit, agar lebih cepat" Ucap wanita paruh baya yang ternyata Ibunya Shikamaru.

Karena melihat keadaan Shikamaru yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya wanita tersebut memanggil seorang perempuan yang sedang memasak di dapur, perempuan tersebut adalah adik ipar Temari.

"Matsuri cepat kemari, Kakakmu sebentar lagi akan bersalin. Cepat panggilkan tuan Rokundaime Hokage kemari untuk melakukan jurus teleportasi. Dan setelah itu beri tau suamimu dan Kakak Iparmu. Bahwa kakak perempuannya sebentar lagi akan melahirkan"

Dengan cepat perempuan bernama Matsuri langsung bertindak. Burung elang pengirim surat sudah ia terbangkan ke desa pasir untuk memberi tau Kazekage yang tidak lain adalah suaminya, Gaara dan Kankurou kakak iparnya. Pernikahan Gaara dan Matsuri masih terbilang seumur jagung karena baru 2 tahun. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Temari sudah 5 tahun, dan ini adalah kelahiran anak pertamanya setelah 5 tahun penantian.

Lalu satu elang lagi dikirimkan pada Rokundaime Hokage. Tak butuh waktu lama surat balasan dari Rokundaime sudah sampai. Surat itu berisi:

"Mohon maaf untuk Tuan Profesor Nara Shikamaru dan sekeluarga, Tuan Rokundaime sedang tidak ada ditempat, beliau sedang menemani istrinya yang sedang bersalin di rumah sakit konoha. jika ingin meminta bantuan coba kepada kepala bagian Anbu. Beliau mungkin bisa diminta bantuan. Sekian. Dari assisten Rokundaime. Iruka."

Matsuri pun segera menulis surat kepada kepala tertinggi Anbu, Uchiha Sasuke. dan balasnya pun tak jauh beda dengan balasan dari Rokundaime.

"Mohon maaf untuk yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Tuan Profesor Nara dan sekeluarga. Pimpinan kami sedang tidak ada ditempat, beliau sedang menemani istrinya yang sedang melahirkan anak ke 5 di rumah sakit konoha. tertanda assisten Kepala Anbu, Kakashi"

Segera Matsuri melapor kepada Ibu Ipar Mertuanya. Dia pun kaget karena secara bersamaan 3 pemimpin termahsur Konoha (Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru) akan disibukkan oleh persalinan istri-istrinya.

Tanpa banyak kata Ibu Yoshino segera menyuruh anaknya untuk membawa Sang menantu ke rumah sakit, Namun ternyata sebelum disuruh, Shikamaru sudah membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan Sang Ibu. Mereka berdua pun (Ibu Yoshino, Matsuri) segera menuju rumah sakit.

-Rumah Sakit Konoha—

Saat tiba disana, Shikamaru segera membawa Temari ke ruang bersalin atas saran suster. Shikamaru kaget karena diruang bersalin itu sudah ada Tuan Rokundaime Hokage (Naruto) dibilik Kepala bagian Anbu (Sasuke) di bilik 2, Tuan Kepala bagian Seniman (Sai) di bilik 3, Tuan Kepala bagian serangga (Shino) di bilik 4, Tuan kepala bagian pil kesehatan (Chouji) di bilik 5, bahkan Tuan Kepala bagian Taijutsu (Lee) di bilik semua sedang menemani istri-istrinya untuk bersalin. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa, mereka bersalin dihari yang sama.

Ternyata mereka terpaksa di satu ruangankan, karena tidak ada lagi ruangan yang kosong. Tapi untunglah, ruangan ini cukup besar mampu menampung sekitar 10 pasien. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat 10 bilik, tiap bilik diberi sekat pemisah berupa tirai biru.

Saat masuk, Shikamaru sudah disapa kawan-kawannya.

"Kau juga hari ini, Tuan Profesor" Tanya Naruto.

"Ternyata kau juga hari ini, Tuan Hokage."

Lalu terdengarlah salah satu kontraksi dari salah satu pasien di bilik 1, dan saat itu pun Sang Rokundaime harus siap menerima resiko kekerasan fisik dari istrinya, Hinata. Bagi mereka ini anak kedua. Naruto pun segera meminta maaf pada semua karena ia harus yang pertama. Sementara yang lain malah terlihat mengeluh karena Naruto yang pertama.

Dari mulai itu,kontraksi demi kontraksi berentetan dari bilik nomor 2 sampai bilik nomor 6. Pukulan demi pukulan, jambakan-jambakan harus para suami terima.

Dan tibalah di bilik terakhir berkontraksi, Temari mulai merasakan ngilu disekujur tubuhnya. Lalu secara reflek Shikamaru yang sedang duduk bersantai tiba-tiba rambutnya dijambak hebat oleh Temari. Shikamaru kaget, lalu tarikan demi tarikan, Temari layangkan lagi. Bahkan sampai membuat lengan bajunya sobek.

Keadaan terus berlangsung beberapa menit. Ruangan bersalin ini dipenuhi oleh teriakan-teriakan dan seseorang yang kesakitan. Lalu akhirnya keadaan itu sedikit mereda tatkala suara bayi menangis terdengar dibilik 1. Hinata sudah melahirkan anak keduanya, Sang Rokundaime pun bahagia, dan segera memberitahun pada teman-temannya bahwa bayinya laki-laki. Naruto bangga karena menjadi yang pertama, bahkan Naruto sempat mengejek Sasuke karena keterlambatan Sakura, padahal Sakura terbilang sudah biasa melahirkan, tiap tahunnya, buktinya dari 5 tahun pernikahan Sakura sudah mempunyai 5 anak. Niat Sasuke untuk membangkitkan klannya memang sunguh-sungguh. Keberisikan Naruto seolah menjadi penolong bagi Sasuke, karena Naruto telah menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang pipinya membiru.

Tangisan bayi itu disusul dengan tangisan bayi dar bilik 2 dan seterusnya secara berentetan lalu mereka langsung mengumumkan jenis kelamin bayi mereka. Ternyata dari bilik 1 sampai 6 jenis kelaminnya sama, laki-laki. Mereka jadi semakin penasaran, dengan bilik 7, mereka akan mengumkan jenis kelamin apa.

"Oa oa oa"

Akhirnya penantian panjang Temari berakhir, bayinya sudah lahir. Berarti penyiksaan Shikamaru sudah berakhir. Shikamaru pun segera mengumumkan bahwa bayinya, bayi perempuan. Mereka senang, akhirnya bayi perempuan lahir juga.

Dalam pemberitahuannya Shikamaru penitip pesan bahwa 'besar nanti, Jagalah anak kalian supaya tidak genit pada anakku, karena anakku satu-satunya yang paling cantik diantara lain'

Baru selesai berceramah, Shikamaru harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ia harus rela mendapat jambakan lagi dari istrinya, karena Temari akan melahirkan satu anak lagi. Dalam 5 tahun penantian akhirnya Shikamaru langsung dikarunianya 2 orang anak, padahal teman-temannya yang lain butuh waktu lama.

Suara tangisan bayi pun terdengar ternyata bayi keduanya berjenis kelamin sama, perempuan. Setelah beberap detik berlalu,para suster segera membawa bayi-bayi mereka untuk diseka lalu diletakan di ruang incubator.

Di ruang incubator mereka diletak bersejajar. Tanpa menunggu lama, para ayah segera pergi ke ruang incubator. Disana mereka segera menggendong anak-anaknya.

"Hei Hikaru, anakku yang paling ganteng" Ucap Naruto seraya mengendong anaknya.

"Anakku lah yang paling bukan, Sesomaru." Sasuke segera mengendong anakku, otomatis Naruto dan Sasuke segera bertarung pandangan ketat.

"Anakku Saijiro menjadi Shinobi ahli seniman yang hebat." Kini Sai yang menggendong anaknya.

"Anakku anak Shizura akan menjadi Shinobi ahli serangga terhebat"

"Dan anakku Choijura akan menjadi penerus hebat klan. Akimichi"

Lalu mereka yang ada di sana menengok ke arah Shikamaru yang terus diam. Shikamaru pun heran dan segera bertanya.

"Ada masalah denganku?"

Mereka semua kompak menggelengkan kepala lalu mata mereka menunjuk ke arah bayi Shikamaru. Seolah ingin bertanya, apa nama yang akan diberikan.

"Yang pasti Yukichi dan Yukito akan menjadi Konoichi terhebat dan Professor termahsyur di dunia ini."Ucap Shikamaru yang segera merangkul kedua anaknya.

"Dan,, aku tak akan membiarkan anak kalian menggoda anakku" Shikamaru segera menjauhkan anaknya dari anak teman-temannya.

Seketika mereka pun tertawa mendengar ancaman Shikamaru. Lalu hal mengejutkan terjadi, Bayi Shikamaru bernama Yukichi sedang menarik-narik pot kaleng berisi lolipop diatas lemari dengan memanfaatkan bayangan. Otomatis Shikamaru dan yang lain kaget, karena bayinya sudah pandai menggunakan jurus kagemane. Lalu bayangan lain datang, dan ikut menarik pot tersebut ternyata bayangan itu dari bayi Shikamaru satu lagi Yukito.

Dalam hitungan 3, pot tersebut telah terjatuh sehingga membuat membuat pot yang berdekatan ikut terjatuh. Kurang lebih ada 50 pot yang pecah.

Brak, pot terakhir cukup besar akan terjatuh sebentar dan akan menyenggol lemari kaca berisi obat-obatan. Dan Shikamaru segera berteriak dan berlari untuk menghetikan pot tersebut sebelum keadaan buruk terjadi, namun takdir berkata lain.

Braakkk

Dan akhirnya Shikamaru pun harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa pada akhirnya ia harus bersiap untuk membayar semua biaya pengurasakan, sementara anak-anaknya malah terlihat menertawakan Sang Ayah.

The end

Akhir yang tak berkesan..

Fiuh akhirnya beres juga. Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun alur. Segala kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan bijak. Akhirul kalam

.

RnR Please


End file.
